Aires de libertad
by Ghostpen94
Summary: A Emma le gustaba observar el mar, era tan misterioso y atrayente. Llevaba muchos años deseando viajar pero su hermano mayor no la dejaba pues "una dama debe mantenerse a salvo sin importar nada". Sin embargo, con la llegada de Antonio, por fin hay una oportunidad, pero no todo saldrá como ella lo espera. Batallas, problemas, sangre, muerte y romance, son piratas ¿qué esperabas?
1. Chapter 1

La brisa marina despeinaba suavemente sus cabellos rubios mientras ella caminaba hacia el puerto por una calle empedrada. El suave sol brillaba sobre el mar y a lo lejos se podía apreciar como los barcos cortaban las olas al acercarse al puerto. A Emma le gustaba observar el mar, era tan misterioso y atrayente. Llevaba muchos años deseando viajar y conocer nuevas tierras pero su hermano mayor no la dejaba pues "una dama debe mantenerse a salvo sin importar nada". Sabía que el océano era peligroso pero eso solo lo volvía más deseable.

En más de una ocasión había intentado salir de su hogar, en los Países Bajos del Norte, en uno de los barcos de mercaderes que llegaban y salían del puerto pero la habían descubierto de inmediato, después de todo, al ser una joven de 16 años, rubia y de ojos verdes, llamaba fácilmente la atención. Lo máximo que le dejaba hacer su hermano era vagar por el puerto.

Todos los mercaderes la conocían y la saludaban educadamente pues creían que era tan solo la hacendada más rica de la recién fundada Ostende, pero jamás se imaginaron que ella era la representación de ese territorio. Emma se sentó en el borde del puerto para sumergir los pies en el agua. No entendía cómo, a pesar de tener más de 100 años, su hermano la seguía tratando como una niña.

La chica suspiró pensando que jamás saldría de ahí cuando de pronto vio algo que le alegró el corazón. A lo lejos pudo ver un navío español. Emma se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia el barco con una amplia sonrisa pues no había visto a Antonio desde hacía más de 50 años y ese definitivamente era su barco insignia. Aún podía recordar la última vez que lo vio, cuando él parecía tener 12 años y ella 5.

_-¿Sabes algo, Em?-decía Antonio emocionado mientras veía como el mar rugía a lo lejos- Quiero viajar, quiero conocer todo el mundo…_

_-¡Pero te caerás por el borde!-lloriqueó la niña pues todos sabían que la tierra era plana_

_-No importa, quizás encontraremos algo interesante allá abajo-nada lo haría cambiar de idea- ¿te gustaría venir conmigo cuando seas mayor? Me gustaría viajar con mi mejor amiga, ¡sería guay!_

Ahora que Antonio había regresado a verla, por fin tenía la oportunidad. Al llegar al barco no dudó ni por un momento en subir, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo completamente vacío. La joven se paseó por los camarotes hasta que encontró uno lleno de ropas piratas… ¿Qué tal si se disfrazaba para sorprender a Antonio? Eso sería divertido.

* * *

La chica acababa de terminar de disfrazarse cuando de pronto escuchó como regresaban los piratas cargados de mercancías. Escondió su vestido entre el resto de la ropa cuando escuchó un grito que la hizo saltar hasta el techo.

-¡Oye novato!-le gritó uno de los piratas y le dio una caja llena de especias-¡Deja de estar holgazaneando y muévete! –Y la empujó escaleras abajo a pesar de sus quejas- ¡Deja de quejarte o lavarás la cubierta con tu lengua, maldita cucaracha!

Emma estaba tan en shock que obedeció sin rechistar más. Estaba acomodando las especias en la bodega del barco junto con otros marineros cuando de pronto escucharon unos autoritarios pasos en la cubierta.

-¡Llegó el capitán!-les anunció el maestre, un hombre de estatura promedio pero musculoso y mal encarado, y todos se empujaron por las escaleras para subir. Arrastraron a Emma como muñeca de trapo hasta la cubierta donde la formaron con los demás novatos, los marineros debiluchos y principiantes que acababan de entrar a la tripulación. La joven rubia vio como una figura subía al barco y caminaba hacia ellos.

Una vez que lo tuvo enfrente, pudo verlo. Era Antonio, definitivamente, pero había cambiado mucho. Ya no se veía como un niño de 12 años, ya era todo un joven de 20 años. Alto, fornido sin exagerar, la piel un poco más tostada de lo que recordaba, con su largo cabello castaño atado en una coleta sobre su hombro y su mirada fría con un ligero toque de decepción.

-¿Qué tal su misión, mi señor?-le preguntó el maestre amablemente – ¿Encontró a la niña?

-No-Antonio negó con la cabeza suavemente- Fui a su casa y una sirvienta me dijo que había salido de paseo, sin embargo, tenemos prisa por lo que no puedo quedarme a buscarla… espero verla en el futuro… le dejé un par de regalos que espero le agraden…

Emma estaba tan emocionada por verlo otra vez que dio un paso al frente para acercarse a él, sin embargo, el maestre la detuvo sujetando su muñeca y poniendo el filo de su espada en el cuello de la joven. Esto no pasó desapercibido por el capitán quién notó a los primerizos.

-Ah sí… la carne de cañón…-dijo el Imperio Español con una sonrisa maliciosa- Bienvenidos al Fénix, ahora que ya aceptaron quedarse en mi tripulación solo diré dos reglas: uno… no hablarán si yo no sé los autorizo y dos… cualquier falta al código del barco es castigada con la muerte, eso incluye los motines, las traiciones y la cobardía ¡¿les quedó claro, malditas cucarachas?!-al grito de "Sí, capitán", Antonio mandó elevar el ancla y partir cuanto antes.

-Ya oíste, saco de mierda, otra falta al código y te cortaremos la lengua-El maestre liberó a Emma con una sonrisa despreciable y le dio un trapo y una cubeta con agua- ¡Quiero está cubierta impecable!-y dicho esto, siguió al capitán a su camarote. La rubia se quedó paralizada en su sitio. Esto era malo, no era nada a como imaginaba que sería. Debía salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Asustada, corrió hacia el borde pero pudo ver que ya se habían alejado bastante del muelle y ella no sabía nadar pues su hermano nunca le había enseñado ni la había dejado alejarse mucho de la playa. Estaba en un serio, serio problema pues si intentaba hablar con Antonio, le cortarían la lengua.

Las lágrimas de ansiedad se remolinaron en sus ojos cuando de pronto otro de los novatos que limpiaba la cubierta se acercó a ella. Era bajo para ser un hombre, delgaducho y de aspecto débil y enfermizo. Tenía una tupida cabellera negra y vestía puros harapos.

-No debes quedarte ahí-le dijo amablemente- Si no trabajas, te echarán por la bor… ¿estás llorando? ¡No lo hagas! Sé que es difícil pero debes resistir, amigo… -y le dio un golpe en el hombro para infundirle aliento- ¡ánimo! –la joven rubia asintió y se secó las lágrimas. Tan solo debía buscar un buen momento para hablar con el español y todo se resolvería.

* * *

Antonio estaba contrariado mientras miraba por la ventanilla de su camarote como se alejaban del muelle. Tenía tantas ganas de ver a la pequeña Emma que por eso había reservado una tarde para visitarla, pero le decepcionó no encontrarla en casa. De haber tenido más tiempo, la habría buscado, aunque probablemente la pequeña niña debía estar con su hermano.

Aún la recordaba como la había visto la última vez que habían estado juntos. Esperaba que Emma, al no ser una nación consolidada, seguiría siendo esa adorable princesa de 5 años, valiente, tierna y hermosa como un angelito. ¡Qué pena no haberla visto!

-No se preocupe, capitán, llegaremos a Barcelona en el tiempo acordado para recoger más mercancía antes de dirigirnos al nuevo mundo-le dijo el maestre al ver la tristeza en los ojos del español. Antonio asintió y se sentó en su escritorio para marcar una x un gran mapa.

-Maestre de Calatrava, ¿hizo lo que le ordené?-preguntó de pronto el Imperio Español y su segundo al mando asintió sin dudar

-Sí, capitán-dijo el hombre asintiendo levemente con la cabeza- le pregunté a los habitantes del puerto si habían avistado señales de la Armada Británica y me dijeron que no, así que tenemos el camino libre de aquí a Barcelona.

* * *

¡Hola! Soy Ghostpen94, tal vez me recuerden por fics como Clessidra, Giorni di declino y El diario de las 13 colonias.

Ahora les traigo un nuevo fic que ya tenía muchas ganas de escribir, un fic de piratas! :D

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que lo sigan hasta el final.

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar

-Los personajes de Hetalia no son míos ni la imágen de portada es mía, todo es de sus respectivos autores-


	2. Chapter 2

Las olas chocaban contra la proa del barco en un intento por detenerlo, pero no podían, El Fénix las cortaba limpiamente. Había pasado una semana desde que habían partido de Ostende y el viaje no era nada de lo que Emma hubiera esperado. Estaba hambrienta pues les daban raciones muy pequeñas por la escasez de comida, cansada porque dormía muy poco en las noches pues temía que la descubrieran y sobre todo, estaba sucia.

En las tripulaciones piratas se acostumbraba que los novatos hicieran todo el trabajo duro para ir descartando a los más débiles. De los 5 novatos que habían empezado la semana, solo quedaban tres. Uno había caído por la borda al estar atando los aparejos y se había ahogado mientras que el otro… habló frente al capitán.

Eso había ocurrido el tercer día de viaje, el novato era un chico bajo de estatura pero musculoso, de piel tostada y cabello color paja. Se llamaba Marc y se había sentido lo suficientemente valiente como para quejarse cuando Antonio estaba en el timón dirigiendo el curso.

Emma y Marc estaban limpiando la cubierta mientras los otros dos novatos ayudaban a limpiar los cañones. El sol les quemaba la espalda y los hacía sudar, la joven comenzaba a acostumbrarse a tener sudor en la frente en lugar de las lindas tiaras que usaba en casa. Estaba barriendo los escalones principales cuando escuchó unos pasos autoritarios que se acercaban.

Su corazón se detuvo y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Antonio acercarse. Aunque no hablara con él, el hecho de estar en el mismo barco que el español hacía que se sintiera menos sola. Los ojos fríos del ibérico se clavaron en el rostro de la chica, quien se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-Pronto llegaremos a Cherburgo-le dijo el maestre al capitán quien asintió y recorrió la cubierta hacia el timón para girarlo a estribor y estaremos libres de peligro pues aún nos encontramos en aguas británicas.

-Lo sé, pero confió en que no nos encontraremos al cejón antes de llegar a Francia, una vez que estemos en el canal inglés, debemos tener cuidado-añadió Antonio

-¡Oye novato!-le dijo de pronto el Maestre de Calatrava a Marc señalando las manchas que había dejado Antonio al subir la cubierta- ¡Limpia esa parte nuevamente!

-¡Esas huellas no estaban cuando recién limpié!-exclamó Marc y todos los miembros de la tripulación se callaron. Había hablado frente al capitán. Emma se cubrió la boca horrorizada-¡Además, no sé porque siempre limpiamos la cubierta si siempre se ensucia!-Antonio entrecerró los ojos al escucharlo

-¡Maldito novato! ¡Hoy te mueres, cucaracha!-gruñó el maestre apuntándole con su pistola pero antes de que disparara, el capitán puso una mano en su hombro- ¿uh? ¿Qué ocurre, capitán? ¿Lo matará usted?- pero el ibérico no respondió, tan solo le hizo una señal para que sujetara el timón y bajó las escaleras.

-Eso ha sido muy valiente…-dijo el Imperio Español tranquilamente. Su voz se escuchaba extrañamente calmada y eso sin duda causaba escalofríos- Creo que te he subestimado, novato, mereces hacer más que solo limpiar la cubierta.

-Sí, exacto, gracias capitán-dijo Marc con una sonrisa aliviada. Entonces vio como Antonio daba una señal y dos piratas lo sometieron de rodillas contra el suelo- ¡Capitán! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

-Si vas a subir de puesto, debes mostrar más obediencia aún-dijo el castaño sacando una daga de su bolsillo- y me temo que tu lengua no ha obedecido lo suficiente…

-¡No! ¡Capitán! ¡Lo lamento! ¡En verdad!-gritó Marc antes de que un tercer pirata le abriera la boca y sacara su lengua por la fuerza. El pobre novato forcejeaba, tratando de liberarse mientras las lágrimas de miedo recorrían sus mejillas al ver a Antonio acercarse con la daga en alto.

Emma no pudo mirar, se tapó los ojos y tan solo pudo escuchar un alarido de dolor. Uno de los piratas la vio y la obligó a ver como Marc se desangraba, gritando y escupiendo sangre a borbotones.

-¡Que esta sea una lección para todos, bocas sucias!-dijo el maestre cuando el capitán retomó el timón. Emma sintió que algunas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Estaba asustada, muy, muy asustada. Su mirada llorosa se cruzó con la del español quien la observó un momento antes de regresar su mirada a su mapa como si no tuviera un cadáver justo enfrente.

Esa noche, Emma no pudo dormir. Estaba tan aterrorizada que no podía dejar de temblar y llorar en silencio. Ella junto con los otros dos novatos dormía en la cubierta, expuestos al frio y a la lluvia. El novato que se había mostrado amable con ella en su primer día, la consoló e incluso le dio su chaqueta. Emma comenzaba a pensar que ese chico sabía que ella era mujer.

-Ánimo Emmett… -le dijo el novato mientras la cubría- Ya no pienses en eso y trata de dormir, no podíamos hacer nada.

-Oui… Merci, Noah-agradeció ella tratando en vano de detener su miedo, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, podía ver el cadáver de Marc. El otro novato los observaba y también trató de alegrar a la chica.

-Es justo lo que le decía a Noah, un día de estos, el capitán Antonio querrá que limpiemos la cubierta con la lengua y entonces no nos la podrá cortar porque sino ¿con qué limpiamos? Jajaja- Fahim rió suavemente dándole codazos a Emma en la espalda para que riera.

-Vamos, solo debemos aguantar de aquí a Barcelona y seremos ascendidos a miembros oficiales-dijo Noah con una sonrisa- y entonces dormiremos en una hamaca con todos los demás… excepto el capitán que tiene su camarote jeje

-Sí… solo hasta Barcelona-repitió Emma. En cuanto tocaran tierra, huiría y buscaría la forma de volver a Ostende.

Llegaron a Cherburgo a las dos semanas que habían partido de los Países Bajos Españoles y desembarcaron. El maestre les dijo que podían ir en grupos a explorar y que zarparían al amanecer así que debían regresar puntuales. Emma agradeció el poder tener tierra firme bajo sus pies por lo que buscó algún lugar donde pudiera conseguir un transporte de regreso a su hogar.

-¡Oye, Emmett!-gritó Noah y la sujetó para que no se fuera- Fahim conoce a una señora que puede darnos agua para bañarnos y puede lavar nuestras ropas, ven-la chica lo pensó por un momento, le urgía un baño pero eso podría ser lo más estúpido que podía hacer.

-Anda, esa señora es muy amable-Fahim sujetó su otro brazo para evitar que escapara. Los tres caminaron por las callecitas del puerto hasta una casa modesta. Fahim se acercó y tocó cinco veces en distintos puntos. Entonces la puerta se abrió y apareció una mujer mayor.

-¡Fahim! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte, mon amour!-gritó la mujer y lo abrazó al igual que a los otros dos- Pasen, pasen, prepararé el agua para que se den un baño- La mujer les ofreció panecillos y café. Gracias al cielo, el baño era tan pequeño que se pudieron bañar de uno por uno. Emma le dio sus ropas y se cubrió con una gran cobija que la tapó perfectamente. Fahim y Noah estaban relatando todo lo que había acontecido cuando de pronto se oyó un estruendo en todo el puerto.

-¡PIRATAS!-gritó una voz afuera- ¡PIRATAS INGLESES ATACAN EL PUERTO!-se escucharon las trompetas y cundió el pánico- ¡Es el Forbidden Fortune!

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

Annsmi: Ehm si Bélgica y Holanda pertenecen al Imperio Español pero viven en sus propias casas aunque, como podemos ver, Antonio puede llegar sin avisar y no hay ningún problema. Además, ahorita el español está muy ocupado conquistando como para cuidarlos.

Piero: Emma se las verá negras en este fic -le da su botella de ron-

Seba: Si viva el SpaBel!

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	3. Chapter 3

-¡PIRATAS!-gritó una voz afuera- ¡PIRATAS INGLESES ATACAN EL PUERTO!-se escucharon las trompetas y cundió el pánico- ¡Es el Forbidden Fortune!

Había un enorme caos en el puerto. Todos corrían de un lado al otro tratando de escapar. El Forbidden Fortune estaba atacando las defensas del puerto. Emma se cambió rápidamente, era el momento perfecto para escapar. Una vez que se puso toda la ropa, saltó por la ventana de la cocina, sin embargo, un pirata inglés la asustó. Noah la escuchó gritar y corrió a ayudarla. Entre ambos lograron vencerlo con cierta dificultad.

-Eres muy valiente al enfrentarte solo contra un pirata experimentado, Emmett, siendo que solo eres novato ¿Sabes?-dijo Fahim-vamos, debemos reunirnos con el resto de la tripulación- y jalando a la rubia, los tres corrieron al puerto.

A lo lejos, Emma pudo ver a Antonio rodeado por su tripulación, entre todos se enfrentaban a los pocos piratas ingleses que habían tocado tierra. Los choques de las espadas sonaban con brusquedad e incluso sacaban algunas chispas por la agresividad de los combatientes. No por nada el Antonio era un Imperio, podía enfrentarse contra cinco piratas y salir casi ileso gracias a su gran manejo de la alabarda.

Una vez que los derrotaron, el capitán ordenó que subieran al barco y prepararan los cañones para el contraataque. A la señal de "fuego", los cañones españoles cobraron vida y escupieron fuego y chispas. Las balas se impactaron contra la borda del barco inglés. Pronto se volvió un fuego cruzado entre ambos barcos, las balas volaban de un lado al otro sin cesar.

Emma y los otros novatos subieron al barco porque los tripulantes los arrastraron por la fuerza, no querían que ninguno se acobardara en su primera batalla. La chica se liberó de las garras del maestre, tenía que bajar del barco ahora pero Antonio mandó elevar el ancla para encarar al barco británico. Tan solo tenía unos segundos para saltar o quedarse. Justo en ese momento, comenzó el abordaje pues el navío inglés se había acercado rápidamente en cuanto se alejaron del puerto.

Emma trató de saltar pero un pirata británico la sujetó y la tiró al suelo. Recibió una patada en el estómago, pero sin esperar otro ataque, mordió la pierna ajena. El pirata levantó su espada para golpearla pero ella giró en el suelo tratando de alejarse. De pronto escuchó un par de pasos autoritarios que se acercaban. La rubia levantó la mirada y entonces, vio al capitán inglés. Era alto, delgado de cabello rubio y una fría y cruel mirada esmeralda.

Aunque ambos tenían ojos verdes, la mirada de Arthur era diferente a la de Antonio. Mientras que los ojos del español eran de un verde apagado, mostrando tristeza, cansancio y tormento, todo oculto tras una máscara de frialdad. Los ojos del inglés eran de un verde realmente frío, causaban escalofríos por la crueldad que destilaban.

La chica se estremeció y se quitó del camino del británico que ni la miró, tenía los ojos puestos en el ibérico. El Imperio Español estaba haciendo retroceder a sus enemigos con su alabarda para que no entraran a su camarote. Entonces la mirada de ambos capitanes se cruzó. El odio se marcó en las facciones de ambos.

-Sabía que olía a rata-dijo Antonio con desprecio mirando como el inglés sacaba su espalda para atacarlo- ¡Fuera de mi barco, maldito infeliz!

-Querrás decir, mi barco-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa cruel. A su señal, los piratas británicos comenzaron a asesinar a los ibéricos.

-No me quitarás este barco, ¡primero muerto!-exclamó el español antes de lanzarse sobre él con la alabarda en alto.

Emma trató en vano de hacer retroceder a los piratas intrusos sola pero no tenía ni la fuerza física, ni la habilidad para lograrlo por lo que comenzó a idear como derribarlos. Ágilmente escaló el mástil y les lanzó algunas cuerdas para inmovilizarlos.

-¡Detengan a ese chico!-exclamó uno de los piratas y varios intentaron escalar el mástil pero Noah y Fahim los ataron con ayuda de las cuerdas

-¡Bien hecho, Emmett!-dijo Noah notando que quedaban pocos piratas libres. Rápidamente se involucraron en una batalla encarnizada. La chica bajó del mástil y vio como Arthur seguía luchando con Antonio. Justo en ese momento decidió hacer algo muy tonto.

La rubia corrió hacia el timón y lo giró bruscamente. Todo el barco y sus tripulantes se tambalearon. Algunos cayeron por la borda. Antonio aprovechó ese momento en el que todos se tambalearon para empujar a Arthur por la borda. El inglés cayó al agua con un estruendo.

Una vez que cayó el capitán inglés, todos sus tripulantes saltaron tras él. Emma se confundió por esto hasta que vio a Arthur gritar con el miedo reflejado en sus pupilas mientras pataleaba desesperado. Sus hombres lo ayudaron a relajarse y lo guiaron hasta el barco. Así que el poderoso Imperio Británico no sabía nadar ¿eh?

La joven sonrió por un momento antes de escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo mermada que quedó la tripulación. Tan solo quedaban Noah, Fahim y otros dos tripulantes, entre ellos el maestre. Antonio observó los cadáveres de sus tripulantes y decidió lanzarlos al mar, clásico funeral pirata.

-Bien, solo quedamos nosotros seis-anunció el Imperio Español mirando a su escasa tripulación-tendremos que trabajar más arduamente para llegar a Barcelona… ¡ustedes novatos!-los tres se estremecieron temiendo un castigo- Buen trabajo, no lo hubiéramos logrado sin ustedes, digan su nombre…

-Mi nombre es Noah, capitán-dijo el joven con una leve sonrisa. El español asintió y miró al otro chico.

-Soy Fahim, capitán-el Imperio Español le dio una leve palmada de agradecimiento antes de mirar finalmente a la chica que no pudo evitar pensar en Marc cuando Antonio le preguntó su nombre.

-Em… Emmett…-dijo ella temblando suavemente tratando de hacer sonar su voz ronca y masculina.

-Bien, desde ahora serán miembros oficiales de la tripulación de "El Fénix"-el maestre y el otro tripulante aplaudieron a regañadientes- ¡Ahora muévanse! ¡Debemos llegar a Barcelona! ¡A sus puestos!

Los 5 tripulantes se prepararon para abrir las velas y elevar anclas. Emma estaba emocionada aún contra su voluntad por ser ya un tripulante oficial, ya no era una novata. Antonio la miró ya no de manera tan fría e indiferente como en el pasado. En lugar de desear saltar del barco o arrepentirse por no haberlo hecho antes, estaba sonriendo satisfecha y orgullosa por sus actos, ¡si tan solo su hermano pudiera verla! ¡Se moriría del coraje!

* * *

Un joven de 20 años con el cabello rubio levantado en puntas bajó de su caballo frente a una hermosa casa que tenía vista al mar. El holandés secó el sudor de su frente y ató al caballo a uno de los árboles que bordeaban la casa. Una vez que se aseguró de que el animal no podía huir, tocó la puerta principal. Nadie abrió.

-¿Qué ocurre?-se preguntó con cierta confusión y abrió la puerta. El lugar estaba desierto- ¿Emma?-nadie contestó, eso lo hizo entrar en pánico pues ya era tarde, la chica debía estar en la casa- ¡Emma!- alarmado, subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto de la adolescente. Sobre la cama había un ramo de flores extrañas que habían empezado a marchitarse y un collar de oro con un rubí. Todo sobre una bandera blanca con una cruz roja. La bandera del Imperio Español- Maldito Antonio…- el bastardo se había llevado a su hermana.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

Annsmi: Sé que los cap son un poco más cortos de lo que acostumbro, pero en sí, es una historia corta.

Seba20: Ya sé! Viva el Spabel!

NocheAmada: No fue el día de suerte de los ingleses jeje Escogí Emmett porque 1) es el nombre de hombre más común en Bélgica y 2) es el masculino de Emma, creo jeje

Piero217: Si pobre Emma, pero aún así lo quiere aunque le corte la lengua a la gente y además ella salvó su fabuloso trasero jeje

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	4. Chapter 4

Emma acababa de cumplir un mes de en el barco y su vida definitivamente había mejorado desde que se había vuelto miembro oficial de la tripulación de El Fénix. Ya no dormía en la fría y mojada cubierta, ahora dormía en una hamaca en el interior del barco junto con Noah, Fahim, el maestre y Francisco. Había logrado una buena relación con el otro tripulante pues lo había salvado de caer por la borda y ahogarse.

Ese día los había atrapado una feroz tormenta. El mar rugía alrededor del barco y las olas salvajes golpeaban los bordes del barco sin piedad en un intento por hacerlo pedazos. Antonio sujetaba el timón con fuerza para no perder mucho el control mientras trataba de mantenerlo firme. Entre gritos les ordenó que ataran los cañones para que no fueran a caer al mar. Francisco estaba atando los cañones cuando una ola enorme se elevó ante ellos.

-¡CUIDADO!-gritó Noah al ver la imponente cantidad de agua que los golpearía de un momento al otro. El capitán logró girar el barco para esquivarla, pero aún así logró golpearlos. Francisco fue arrastrado por el agua y cuando estaba a punto de caer por la borda, Emma corrió y lo sujetó de la ropa.

-¡No te dejaré caer!-gritó ella. El joven gritaba asustado y trataba de sujetarse de la borda. Escuchó un tirón y vio como la ropa estaba desgarrándose, solo tenía unos minutos para sujetarlo bien o él caería.

-¡Aguanta Emmett!-le gritó Fahim corriendo hacia ellos y entre ambos pudieron subir a Francisco a la cubierta. El pobre hombre respiraba entrecortadamente y tan solo les agradeció con un gesto. Antonio logró estabilizar el barco y sacarlo de la tormenta antes de que se hundiera.

Desde ese día, Francisco también se había hecho amigo de la rubia y los ayudaba con las tareas que el capitán les asignaba. Él ya llevaba varios años como pirata y cada noche les daba consejos de qué hacer en situaciones complicadas y les contaba sus experiencias. Esa camaradería entre ellos cuatro alegraba internamente al capitán y molestaba al maestre.

-Mírelos, capitán-le dijo una vez el maestre mientras observaban como los cuatro amigos se repartían la comida equitativamente entre ellos- Podrían estar conspirando para hacer un motín ¿nunca ha pensado en eso?

-No creo que hagan un motín, son tres novatos y un medio entrenado-contestó el Imperio Español restándole importancia haciendo girar el timón. Después de estarlos observando por varios días se había dado cuenta que su amistad giraba alrededor de la rubia

-Ese chico, Emmett, no me da buena espina-añadió el maestre que también había observado ese detalle. La felicidad y alegría que irradiaba la joven de cabellos rubios llenaba de esperanza a los otros tres- Sé que trama algo…

-Deja a Emmett en paz-gruñó el español enfocándose en el mapa. Debían estar a punto de llegar a Barcelona, pronto se encontrarían en Bretaña, un lugar perfecto para tomar venganza por el ataque sorpresa del cejón. Una vez que atacaran, saldrían del canal inglés y podrían llegar a salvo a su próxima parada.

El maestre de Calatrava observó a su capitán, era obvio que éste también había sucumbido ante el aura atrayente del chico rubio. Eso era peligroso para él porque si ese maldito novato lograba escalar más puestos, podría quitarle su lugar como segundo en el barco y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Una vez que El Fénix llegó a Bretaña, Antonio mandó preparar los cañones. Era el momento de la venganza por parte del Imperio Español, la aventura por parte de los novatos y el momento de deshacerse del rubio molesto por parte del maestre de Calatrava.

-¿Están listos para un poco de piratería real?-preguntó Francisco a los novatos quienes asintieron mientras cargaban los cañones. Emma aún tenía sus dudas y procuraría no herir a nadie mientras procuraba representar su papel de pirata desalmada.

A la señal de fuego, los cañones españoles cobraron vida y escupieron chispas al lanzar varias balas a toda velocidad contra el puerto. Las personas comenzaron a gritar y a correr de un lado para el otro mientras los tripulantes preparaban una segunda ronda de ataque.

La segunda ola de balas afectó las resistencias del puerto y Antonio decidió que era el momento de desembarcar. Emma pudo ver como los soldados del lugar se preparaban para darles batalla por lo que se preocupó, pero era la única afligida pues el resto traían una sonrisa de adrenalina por la anticipación a la batalla.

En cuanto el barco estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, todos saltaron y comenzaron a luchar contra los soldados. Eran sujetos poco entrenados por lo que el Imperio Español pudo derrotarlos con facilidad.

-¡Vamos por el botín!-exclamó el español levantando su alabarda y comenzaron a correr por las calles del pueblo. El maestre rompió la puerta de una casa y comenzó a tomar todos los objetos de valor que encontró y los metió en un saco de tela.

-¡Hey Emmett!-le gritó Francisco señalando una casa muy lujosa. Fahim tomó una piedra y la lanzó contra la ventana para romperla y así entrar a robar- ¡Vamos chico, no te puedes perder tu primer acto de piratería!- A la joven no le quedó más remedio que entrar a la casa con ellos y tomar algunas joyas. Se sentía increíblemente mal por estar robando.

-Esto… creo que también nos falta comida, ¿no es así?-preguntó la rubia mientras sus compañeros atacaban otra casa- Iré a robar algo de comida, ya vuelvo- los otros tres asintieron y ella salió corriendo hasta que encontró una panadería que tenía la puerta de madera destrozada- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

-¡Toma lo que quieras pero no nos hagas daño!-exclamó entonces una voz y la rubia pudo ver cómo, al fondo del lugar, un señor protegía con su cuerpo a su esposa y a su pequeño hijo de tan solo dos años de edad. Los tres temblaban de miedo.

-No voy a hacerles daño-dijo ella suavemente entrando al recinto que se encontraba a oscuras. Miró una bandeja de panes recién hechos y los tomó junto con un pedazo de queso y un par de manzanas antes de dejar una bolsita con monedas de oro en el horno apagado- Espero que sea suficiente- ese era parte del dinero que ella cargaba consigo desde su hogar-gracias…

Dio media vuelta para irse cuando notó una mirada sobre ella. Antonio lo había visto todo. El español estaba de pie en el centro de la calle sujetando su alabarda ensangrentada y dos sacos de tela llenos de cosas robadas. El corazón de la chica se detuvo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Eso era malo, el capitán la había atrapado haciendo una buena acción ¿qué clase de pirata pagaba por lo que iba a tomar?

La joven de cabellos dorados temblaba de pies a cabeza y notó como el castaño abrió la boca para decir algo cuando de pronto se escuchó una explosión en el puerto. El Imperio Español la miró fijamente por un par de minutos antes de salir corriendo para averiguar qué había ocurrido. Emma dudó en seguirlo pero finalmente lo hizo, cargando todo lo que había comprado.

Al parecer un civil valiente había decidido incendiar su casa a dejar que la robaran y el calor había hecho estallar las ventanas. Fahim y Noah habían corrido al barco cargando todo lo que podían. Francisco decidió robar otra casa antes de regresar a la nave. El capitán ordenó la retirada cuando el maestre y Emma subieron al barco y finalmente se alejaron hacia mar abierto. Mientras los demás contaban el botín en las bodegas, Antonio se acercó a la chica.

-Emmett… a mi camarote, debemos hablar…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus comentarios

Annsmi: Jeje Emma y su voz de macho engaña a cualquiera jeje y en el próximo capítulo tendrá que usarla para engañar a Antonio

NocheAmada: No soy Kami, pero les traigo buenos fics jeje

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	5. Chapter 5

-Emmett… a mi camarote, debemos hablar…

-Ehm… si-dijo Emma siguiendo al español. El maestre sonrió malicioso, su plan había salido a la perfección. Sabía que el rubio no era un verdadero pirata cuando lo vio robar un par de joyas con una mirada de arrepentimiento e incomodidad. Supo que el momento de actuar había llegado cuando vio al novato salir de la casa y dirigirse a una panadería. Su sonrisa maliciosa se ensanchó al ver correr al capitán hacia el puerto y lo interceptó.

-Capitán, señor-dijo el maestre de Calatrava- mire a su novato-señaló la panadería. La confusión surcó la mirada esmeralda del Imperio Español al ver como el rubio dejaba una bolsita con monedas en el horno apagado ¿Estaba pagando por el pan, el queso y las manzanas?

El segundo al mando sintió aun más felicidad al ver al capitán entrecerrar los ojos y decidió seguir robando pues su trabajo estaba hecho, ese rubio odioso no duraría mucho tiempo más en el barco.

Emma siguió al capitán y entro por primera vez a su camarote. Era una habitación amplia, iluminada por velas. Sobre un escritorio había varios mapas y una brújula. Detrás de la silla del capitán había varios cofres que debían contener joyas, perlas y oro puro. En una de las orillas había una hamaca y varias cómodas con ropa. Del otro lado había varias dagas, cuchillos y pistolas. La alabarda se encontraba recargada en una de las paredes de madera.

Antonio se sentó en su silla y miró a la joven rubia que temblaba de pies a cabeza, Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambos hasta que el capitán decidió hablar.

-Creo que está de más el decirte que hiciste algo muy estúpido-dijo el castaño con una frialdad que hirió a la chica pues nunca lo había escuchado hablarle así- Nuestra reputación lo es todo en estas aguas y creo que te das cuenta que la has manchado de manera imperdonable.

La rubia no dejaba de temblar y el Imperio Español pudo ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos verdes. Ella temía que la lanzaran por la borda o que le cortaran las manos o algo peor. Eso y muchos otros castigos pasaron por la mente del español pues el novato había roto el código de la piratería y debía ser castigado, sin embargo, esa mirada asustada se le hacía tan familiar que lo relajó

-Debería castigarte de la forma más cruel por hacer ver mal a mi navío en territorio enemigo, sobre todo en territorio del cejón- dijo Antonio con el mismo tono frío y el miedo hizo que varias lágrimas se arremolinaran en los ojos de la joven- sin embargo, entiendo que eres un novato y no llevas ni medio año aquí…-esas palabras la tranquilizaron un poco- según me he fijado, Francisco les da "clases" todas las noches ¿no? –Ella asintió débilmente – y también me he dado cuenta que eres un pésimo peleador pero eres astuto, sin duda.

Ese cumplido por parte del mismisísimo Imperio Español hizo ruborizar a la menor sin que pudiera evitarlo. Ese lindo sonrojo hizo sentir incómodo al capitán que se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada antes de continuar

-Esto… eres un miembro valioso de la tripulación- "y quién mantiene a todos con el espíritu en alto" pensó el castaño- con tan poca gente no me puedo dar el lujo de perder a alguien más-Emma podía ver un rayo de esperanza y su miedo disminuyó. Al parecer el joven no le haría nada.

Antonio hizo otra pausa al ver como la chica comenzaba a tranquilizarse y sus ojos volvían a brillar con la esperanza que había cautivado a Noah, Fahim y Francisco. Si él era el cerebro que dirigía el barco, Emmett era el corazón que los mantenía vivos y con ánimo. Definitivamente no podía lanzar por la borda al corazón de la tripulación.

-Para poder volverte un mejor pirata, en tus tiempos libres, entrenarás conmigo-sentenció el mayor firmemente mientras se cruzaba de brazos con ese tono autoritario que hacía erizar la piel- Te advierto que no será fácil y probablemente mueras en el intento, pero eso dependerá de ti, no de mi…

-Gracias-dijo la chica agradecida sintiendo que un peso se desvanecía de encima de sus hombros. Antonio la miró sorprendido y rápidamente la chica se tapó la boca ¡Había hablado frente al capitán!-Yo… lo siento, capitán… yo…-sus ojos esmeraldas se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza.

-No temas-dijo el castaño fríamente- nadie más te oyó y sinceramente odio tener que cortarle la lengua a la gente, la sangre es difícil de quitar de la madera del suelo…-rió débilmente ante su propio chiste negro antes de mirarla con autoridad- pero no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿entendido?-la menor asintió- Vale, puedes irte.

Emma hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió del camarote con una enorme sonrisa de alivio. ¡Había sobrevivido a estar a solas con capitán! Quizás el español había cambiado físicamente, pero en su interior seguía siendo el mismo Antonio que conocía y quería mucho ¡estaba segura de ello!

Mientras Noah, Fahim y Francisco se acercaban rápidamente a ella para preguntarle qué había pasado en el camarote del capitán, alguien los observaba con una marcada molestia. El Maestre de Calatrava no entendía por qué el chico había salido tan feliz y aliviado de su encuentro con el Imperio Español, ni siquiera parecía haber recibido una paliza ni le habían cortado las manos ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Sería que ese chico, con su magnética alegría y optimismo había encantado al castaño? ¡No eso era imposible! ¡Ese maldito novato no podía influenciar al capitán! ¡Eso nunca!

-¡Ese maldito novato no puede influenciarme!-gruñó molesto Antonio caminando de un lado al otro en el camarote, jalándose el cabello con desesperación. Había sido débil, debió cortarle las manos en la panadería justo cuando lo vio. Eso hubiera hecho con cualquiera de los otro cuatro ¿por qué no podía hacerlo con Emmett?- ¿Qué clase de brujería haces, jodido novato?-el castaño se asomó entre las cortinas de la ventana del camarote para ver a la rubia platicando alegremente con sus compañeros.

Emma parloteaba alegremente acerca del encuentro con el capitán, de lo que harían en su próximo destino y de las clases que tomaría con el castaño. Su sonrisa era magnética y el brillo de esperanza en sus ojos verdes hizo que el Imperio Español sonriera sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Hostia Puta!-gruñó el capitán furioso, pateando una de las sillas de madera, haciéndola añicos- ¡Yo soy el Jodido Imperio Español! ¡NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDOME ESTO!- _¿y qué te está pasando exactamente? _Preguntó una vocecilla en su cabeza- ¡Estoy dejando que ese novato influya en mis decisiones!- _¿y por qué dejas que lo haga? –_Por idiota, por eso…-_¿No será que te está agradando de más ese chico?-_ ¡Eso ni pensarlo! ¡Él es un hombre y yo también! ¡Eso está prohibido! ¡Me lanzaría yo mismo al mar cuando pase… es decir si llegase a pasar! - _¿y por qué no lanzarlo a él? Así nadie lo sabría-_ Necesito un consejo.

El Imperio Español se acercó a la mesa donde tenía el mapa y miró la ruta que habían recorrido antes de poner una daga en un punto específico. Ya tenía la siguiente parada antes de llegar a Barcelona. Necesitaba urgentemente un consejo y por lo tanto iría a Portugal a hablar con su hermano sobre esa extraña atracción que ejercía Emmett sobre él. Si, ese era el mejor plan.

* * *

Un barco sin velas tocó puerto en Francia. Los habitantes estaban tratando de reconstruir la ciudad después de un ataque de Inglaterra. Lars miró a su alrededor buscando el navío del español antes de detener a uno de los hombres que pasaban y exigirle información acerca del Imperio Español

-¡Ah sí! ¡Estuvieron aquí y ahuyentaron a los ingleses! Se dirigen a Barcelona

-Así que Barcelona ¡No escaparás con mi hermana, Carriedo! ¡Te encontraré!

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

NocheAmada: No te preocupes, el frío y melancólico capitán español está cayendo en las redes del amor jeje

Piero217: Antonio no podría ponerle un dedo encima a Emma... o quizás si, al menos ha contemplado lanzarla por la borda si se enamora de Emmett, supongo que eso no es bueno xD

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	6. Chapter 6

El tiempo pasaba de manera extraña en el barco. Emma no sabía si llevaban días, meses o años, pero eso ya no importaba, finalmente estaba cumpliendo su sueño. Conforme se alejaban de Francia y entraban al territorio del Imperio Español, la temperatura comenzó a aumentar. El mar brillaba y la brisa marina los despeinaba. La joven observaba como las aguas españolas parecían darles la bienvenida, incluso el capitán parecía menos frío y tenso ahora que se encontraban cerca de su territorio.

-¡Mira Emmett!-le gritó Noah y señaló a varios delfines que saltaban alrededor del barco. La chica adoraba los delfines por lo que una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios. El Imperio Español observaba como sus novatos se emocionaban por unos simples animales, pareciera que jamás habían visto unos en sus vidas.

Rodó los ojos ante sus gritos de emoción y bajó la mirada a su mapa, faltaba poco para entrar a territorio portugués. Cuando volvió a observar a los novatos, su mirada chocó contra la de Emma. Esa sonrisa radiante, esos ojos hermosos ojos brillantes e incluso unos pequeños hoyuelos en las mejillas dejaron fuera de combate al capitán que sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir desbocado

-Maldita sea-se regañó a su mismo con furia mientras miraba el mapa. Emma no podía entender que le pasaba últimamente al español. Parecía enojarse de la nada y se ponía rojo como el atardecer. Sin que nadie lo notara, Antonio se levantó un poco la manga izquierda y se hizo un corte en el antebrazo con su daga. Ese era un castigo que se había puesto cada vez que su corazón se saliera de control.

-Capitán-dijo el maestre subiendo las escaleras acercándose al timón. El castaño se arregló la manga rápidamente y guardó la daga en su bolsillo-Pronto desembarcaremos en el puerto de Gijón. Quizás ahora podamos conseguir más novatos que nos ayuden a llegar a Barcelona

-Sí-el capitán le restó importancia a eso- lo importante es que tengo varias mercancías que podemos vender y en cuanto a nuestro viaje, haremos una parada en Lisboa cuando salgamos de Gijón. Tengo algunos negocios que tratar con mi hermano.

-Entendido, capitán-dijo el maestre y bajó a la cubierta. No podía esperar a que hubiera más novatos, de esa manera, podría deshacerse de Emmett y decir que fue un accidente de los nuevos. En cuanto el hombre vio como la tripulación estaba sin hacer nada, los puso a limpiar la cubierta y los cañones, actividad que les llevó el resto del día.

El sol se estaba poniendo cuando terminaron de limpiar el último cañón, todos se fueron a descansar excepto Emma quien debía quedarse para su entrenamiento. Ya llevaban varias sesiones practicando y siempre era la misma rutina: Ella debía correr varias vueltas alrededor de la cubierta, hacer algunas lagartijas y después él le enseñaba a luchar con la espada. Mientras corría, el castaño observaba las olas, pensativo. El corte en su antebrazo ardía un poco, pero había sufrido cosas peores así que no le dio importancia.

El aire entraba y salía de los pulmones de la chica en ritmos irregulares, aún recordaba su primera práctica con el español. El primer día no había corrido ni cinco vueltas cuando, por el cansancio, le fallaron los pies y tropezó con algo, cayéndole encima al capitán, tomándolo por sorpresa.

El joven se había sonrojado profundamente al encontrarse debajo de la joven que se disculpó por su torpeza. Él la apartó bruscamente antes de ponerse de pie y ordenarle que hiciera 10 vueltas más por su torpeza. Emma quiso suplicar pero el Imperio Español la fulminó con la mirada y no tuvo más opción que seguir corriendo.

Antonio se había reprochado así mismo ese día por haberse sonrojado cuando Emmett le cayó encima, también debió estar más alerta. De haber sido otro tripulante, lo hubiera lanzado por la borda sin dudarlo pero ese rubio era su punto débil. Una vez que había terminado de correr y de hacer sus lagartijas, le entregó una espada. Definitivamente ese chico era muy torpe para pelear.

Emma recordó con una sonrisa como el capitán siempre barría el suelo con ella cada que practicaban con las espadas. Él no le tenía consideración por ser un novato, pero eso estaba bien porque los otros piratas tampoco lo tendrían. La primera clase tan solo se limitó a indicarle donde iba a atacarla para que ella intentara frenar su ataque.

-¡Arriba! ¡Abajo! ¡Izquierda! ¡Arriba!-los movimientos del español eran tan rápidos como su voz y ella no podía seguirlo. Uno de los ataques la hizo caer al suelo y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos esperando que el castaño la atacara por caer, pero no pasó-¡Levántate y vamos de nuevo!

Las piernas le ardían por el esfuerzo, pero la rubia terminó de correr y comenzó a hacer las lagartijas. Su respiración era tan superficial que se sentía mareada, pero al menos la brisa fría la mantenía fresca. El Imperio Español la observaba realizar las lagartijas contándolas hasta que terminó.

-Bien-dijo Antonio entregándole su espada- Hoy haremos algo diferente, esta vez me atacarás y yo me defenderé. ¿Listo? Ahora- Emma dio un paso al frente y trató de atacar al capitán, pero éste era más rápido y más fuerte, por lo que sus ataques resultaron ser inútiles- Ahora yo te atacaré… -la rubia dio un paso atrás para recibir el primer ataque. Izquierda, arriba, derecha, arriba, centro… Emma logró esquivar el ataque frontal.

El castaño se movía con tal gracia y ferocidad que la distraía. El color subió a sus mejillas al notar que el mayor se había quitado finalmente la chaqueta que siempre traía quedando solo con una camisa algo floja. Una de sus mangas estaba manchada de sangre ¿por qué? La preocupación se instaló en su mente.

-¿Capitán? –el castaño detuvo su ataque y lo miró. De nuevo hablándole sin permiso, pero bueno, lo dejaría pasar solo porque nadie más los veía- ¿Por qué está sangrando? ¿Se hizo daño? –la chica estiró instintivamente la mano y tocó el antebrazo del capitán

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-comentó el español desviando la mirada pues los ojos verdes de la rubia brillaban con una preocupación genuina que lo hizo sentir raro- Sigamos, quiero dormir antes de llegar a Gijón-Antonio volvió a alzar su espada y la atacó de nuevo.

Emma asintió y trató de concentrarse en luchar, pero era tan difícil hacerlo cuando el español se movía de esa manera. La luz de la luna sacaba un brillo singular a los ojos del mayor y su largo cabello ondeaba con la brisa igual que sus ropas. La forma en la que torcía la boca, mostrando total concentración, le robó el aliento. La chica se sentía como una adolescente viendo a su príncipe azul. Un príncipe que la derribó con un rápido movimiento de espada.

-¡Concéntrate Emmett!-le dijo Antonio cuando ella volvió a caer al suelo. Esa voz hacía latir su corazón y se sonrojó al levantarse del suelo e intentó hacer algo inesperado: Le lanzó un ataque sorpresa. El castaño realmente no lo esperaba y cayó al suelo, pero Emma perdió el equilibrio y cayó de nuevo sobre él- Vaya… eso fue increíble… me tomaste totalmente desprevenido… muy bien…

La chica sonrió ampliamente al notar que él no estaba enojado, al contrario, el mayor le devolvió la sonrisa. Era la primera vez que veía una sonrisa sincera en los labios de Antonio y una urgencia por besarlo la invadió. Los corazones de ambos latían con fuerza pues el español también se sentía tentado a besarla. Ambos miraron intensamente cuando de pronto, el mayor la apartó bruscamente

-El entrenamiento terminó-dijo fríamente poniéndose de pie y huyó a su camarote dejándola completamente confundida. Antonio puso una mano en sus labios. Estuvo a punto de besar a un hombre ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? Sus sentimientos se estaban desbordando- ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!

* * *

Jejeje pobre Toño enamorado jeje

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus comentarios

Piero217: Antonio se va a morir cuando se entere jaja

NocheAmada: Los corazoncitos están aplastando al capitán jaja Gracias por leer

Klan: Jajaja sip aunque hermano Portugal lo va a golpear por andar enamorandose de un "hombre"

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	7. Chapter 7

La mañana los sorprendió en las costas de Gijón. Francisco despertó a Emma y a los demás por órdenes del capitán. La tripulación se levantó desorientada y una vez que subieron a la cubierta, pudieron observar el puerto a lo lejos.

-Preparen la mercancía para descargar- ordenó el Imperio Español y todos bajaron a las bodegas para atar los barriles de joyas y especias antes de subirlos a la cubierta. El jefe del puerto les dio la bienvenida cuando atracaron el barco y varios hombres los ayudaron a bajar la mercancía para llevarla al mercado más cercano-Bien, ustedes pueden ir a explorar y buscar reclutas, los quiero aquí al anochecer.

Antonio se marchó con pasos autoritarios seguido por el maestre. Francisco les dijo que él vivía en Gijón antes de unirse a la tripulación del Imperio Español, así que los guió a su casa. La casa era pequeña pero muy bien cuidada. El pirata entró y los invitó a pasar. Era un hogar humilde pero bastante limpio. Un olor a comida inundaba el lugar.

-¡Katrina, ya regresé!-anunció el hombre y una mujer salió de la cocina antes de lanzarse a los brazos del recién llegado. Era una mujer de largo cabello castaño y piel morena. Era muy bonita.

-¡Francisco, mi amor!-exclamó animada antes de que ambos se unieran en un beso-Oh, trajiste a tus amigos-la mujer los saludó con una amplia sonrisa- ahora preparo el baño, siéntanse como en casa.

* * *

Antonio caminaba por las calles rumbo al mercado siguiendo muy de cerca a los hombres que llevaban los barriles con su botín. El Maestre de Calatrava observaba pensativo al capitán, los otros perdedores no buscarían nuevos reclutas así que estaba en sus manos hacerlo y encontraría a los mejores de todo Gijón.

-Capitán-dijo el hombre acercándose al menor- Deseo ir a los bares del puerto a buscar novatos. Lo veré en el barco al anochecer- El castaño asintió antes de entrar al mercado donde inmediatamente comenzó a conversar animadamente con los comerciantes tratando de vender las joyas y las especias. El maestre dio media vuelta para regresar al puerto. Había varios bares y tabernas en el lugar así que buscaría en cada uno hasta encontrar la tripulación perfecta.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ponerse cuando la tripulación volvió a reunirse en el barco. El capitán iba a repartir el dinero que había conseguido cuando vendió el botín. Antonio comentó que ya había invertido parte del dinero para comprar las provisiones que utilizarían en su viaje a Barcelona, pero aún quedaba suficiente para repartir un poco entre todos. Fahim y Noah sonrieron satisfechos al recibir su bolsa de tela con sus monedas al igual que Francisco y el Maestre.

La rubia miró el dinero que había recibido, notando que tenía algunas monedas de más. El Imperio Español les permitió que se fueran a algún hostal a pasar la noche pero que volvieran al amanecer porque a esa hora partirían. Los cuatro tripulantes asintieron y bajaron corriendo del barco, dispuestos a gastar su dinero, pero Emma se quedó, llamando la atención del castaño.

-¿Uh? ¿No vas a ir a gastar tu pago en algún bar o burdel?-la joven negó con la cabeza- los otros ya se fueron, ya puedes hablar.

-Disculpe, capitán, pero me dio unas monedas de más-comentó ella sencillamente- no me parece justo si todos trabajamos en equipo- el castaño la miró sorprendido y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada, avergonzado. Claro que había puesto monedas de más en la bolsa de Emmett.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan honesto?-gruñó el Imperio Español cruzándose de brazos- te di más monedas porque… porque me ayudaste a vencer al cejotas.

-Oh cierto jaja no puedo creer que no sepa nadar-rió Emma sin poder evitarlo y Antonio se unió a sus risas, esa mirada de pánico en los ojos ingleses debió ser guardada para la posteridad. Ambos rieron un momento antes que un silencio incómodo se instalara entre ambos,

-Ehm… bueno, deberíamos irnos a descansar- dijo la rubia jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

-Ehm… si, ya vete-comentó Antonio antes de que ella le preguntara por qué él no la acompañaba- Yo debo quedarme en el barco para cuidar las provisiones. Cuando la menor comentó que nadie se atrevería a robarle al Imperio Español, el castaño rió suavemente- he conocido a muchos locos en estas aguas dispuestos a morir por tocar aunque sea una moneda de oro.

-Entonces me quedaré con usted-exclamó ella. Era peligroso, muchas cosas podían salir mal si se quedaba sola con él, pero no le importó. El español se quedó callado, pensando la situación. Era peligroso que ambos se quedaran solos cuando Emmett le llamaba tanto la atención y, como buen pirata, no le importó meterse a la boca del lobo.

-Bien, vamos a la bodega-el mayor dio media vuelta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Emma tragó nerviosa antes de seguirlo. El mar hacía que el navío se balanceara suavemente. La bodega estaba llena de cajas de alimentos y barriles con agua fresca. La rubia notó que el moreno ya había preparado una hamaca por lo que pidió permiso para ir por la suya. Antonio asintió y ella salió. Cuando regresó, casi le da un infarto al notar que el mayor se había quitado la túnica, la chaqueta y la camisa al igual que las botas. Pudo ver a la espalda desnuda el español que tenía varias cicatrices. Un sonrojo atacó las mejillas de la joven, su corazón latía desbocado al notar lo guapo que era.

¡¿Cómo podía pensar eso del Imperio Español?! ¡Él era casi su hermano! Mientras la ayudaba a poner la hamaca, la rubia temblaba con solo mirarlo, una cicatriz bajaba por su cuello hacia su pecho… ¡¿Por qué demonios estaba mirándolo?! Para él, ella era tan solo la hermanita de Lars. Siempre había sido así.

_-¡Emma baja!-gritó Lars cuando la pequeña niña de 5 años se subió a uno de los árboles del jardín- ¡Te vas a caer!_

_-¡Mira hermano!-la menor lo saludaba agitando una mano- ¡Soy una ardilla!- Lars, que entonces aparentaba los 12 años, comenzó a escalar el árbol. Emma rió al verlo y se distrajo. Entonces un crack hizo que el corazón del mayor se detuviera._

_-¡Emma!-gritó el neerlandés y trató de agarrarla, pero la niña escapó de entre sus dedos- ¡NO!-entonces unos brazos la atraparon antes que cayera al suelo._

_-¡Vaya! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?-dijo Antonio mirando a la pequeña-Creo que un angelito me cayó del cielo- él siempre estaba ahí cuando ella lo necesitaba._

-Bueno, ya está…-el Imperio Español sonrió satisfecho cuando terminaron de poner la hamaca y rápidamente se subió a la suya- y dime ¿por qué decidiste unirte a mi tripulación cuando obviamente tienes cero experiencia pirata?

-Ehm…-la chica trató de hacer la voz más ronca que pudo mientras subía a su hamaca- pues la verdad es que siempre quise viajar y conocer el mundo

-Yo igual…-Antonio la miró y sonrió débilmente. Casi podía verse reflejado en Emma cuando tenía 16 y había viajado por primera vez al nuevo mundo. Tenían tanto en común que parecían hechos el uno para el otro. Las mejillas del capitán se tiñeron de rojo ante ese pensamiento- Bien, vamos a dormir-y apagó la vela.

* * *

-¡¿De dónde sacaste estas monedas?!-le espetó Lars al pobre panadero mientras agitaba una bolsita de tela, haciendo tintinear las monedas en su interior

-¡Me las dio un chico que era tripulante de El Fénix! ¡No las robé! ¡Lo juro!-el panadero dio una descripción del joven. Era Emma sin lugar a dudas.

-No escaparás, Antonio-Lars le estaba pisando los talones al Imperio Español- En cuanto te atrape, te despellejaré vivo si te atreviste a tocar a mi hermana… lo juro, así sea lo último que haga…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus comentarios

Annsmi: Jajaja si lo haría, sin duda, no por nada Antonio es el país de la pasión

NocheAmada: Sé que son cortos, pero así actualizo más seguido, creo jeje

Klan: Jeje en el fondo, Antonio es un tomate xD Holanda ya les viene pisando los talones.

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	8. Chapter 8

Ninguno de los dos podía dormir, se removían incómodos en las hamacas cada cierto tiempo. Después de otra hora, Emma comenzó a quedarse dormida cuando escuchó un rechinido en la cubierta. El capitán se levantó de un salto y se puso las botas con un rápido movimiento. La rubia lo imitó y ambos tomaron sus armas. Antonio la miró y puso un dedo en sus labios para callarla y le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera en silencio.

Ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras desde la bodega, que estaba en el último piso del barco, hacia el piso de los dormitorios. El Imperio Español empujó a la chica contra la pared para que ambos se fundieran entre las sombras. Un sonrojo atacó las mejillas de la menor cuando sus manos tocaron la espalda desnuda del moreno. Se sintió acalorada al estar entre el mayor y la pared. Los ojos de Antonio se entrecerraron al ver tres sombras bajando a hurtadillas desde la cubierta. Malditos ladrones, iban a morir por intentar robarle.

-A mi señal-le murmuró el castaño a la chica, que sintió el aliento ajeno chocar contra su oído- Uno… dos… tres…-El capitán se lanzó sobre dos de las sombras con la alabarda en alto. Ambas sombras gritaron al caer al suelo. Emma atacó a la tercera figura utilizando los movimientos y las técnicas que había estado aprendiendo y practicando con el mayor.

Era difícil luchar en la oscuridad pero aún así, la rubia logró derribar a su oponente. La encarnizada batalla terminó cuando Emma y Antonio lograron ahuyentar a dos de los ladrones, pero el Imperio Español deseaba dejarles una advertencia, por lo que mató al tercero y lo lanzó por la borda. La joven se había tapado los ojos para no ver eso. El capitán sonrió complacido por los avances de su aprendiz y le dio dos palmadas de aprobación en la espalda.

-Muy bien hecho, Emmett-lo felicitó mientras regresaban a la bodega- ¿ves? Te dije que había gente loca en estas aguas-Ambos regresaron a sus hamacas-Yo creo que ya estamos a salvo, después de lanzar un cadáver al mar, nadie lo va a volver a intentar. Las ratas ya regresaron a sus madrigueras-Bastante más tranquilo, el Imperio Español se quedó dormido de inmediato pero la rubia se quedó despierta un rato más antes de dormirse.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el capitán despertó al alba y la despertó para que subieran a la cubierta a desayunar. El cielo estaba claro y despejado. Se dirigieron a un hostal cercano donde se bañaron, se cambiaron de ropa y desayunaron con el resto de la tripulación, excepto el maestre que llegó cuando estaban listos para zarpar. El maestre de Calatrava llegó acompañado por media docena de novatos altos, fornidos y mal encarados.

Antonio, sorprendido, les dio la bienvenida junto con las reglas de la tripulación. A Emma le daban mala espina esos hombres bruscos y bravucones. Con una señal, Antonio indicó que elevaran anclas y partieran cuanto antes hacia Portugal. Los novatos trabajaban sin ningún orden y empujaban a los otros para pasar. El Imperio Español regresó a su camarote para vigilar el rumbo.

El mar los guió suavemente en su viaje hasta Lisboa. En el puerto portugués principal, João junto con varios hombres los ayudaron a desembarcar. Emma nunca había visto al portugués pero se veía a leguas que era el hermano mayor de Antonio pues eran igualitos, de los pies a la cabeza, excepto que el Imperio Portugués tenía una cicatriz que iba desde su ceja izquierda hasta la mitad de su mejilla y el hecho de que el mayor tenía los ojos azules. El Imperio Español saltó del barco cuando llegaron al puerto y abrazó a su hermano con fuerza.

-Irmão-João sonrió incómodo ante las muestras de afecto del menor-Me alegra que hayan podido llegar a pesar de tus pésimas habilidades de navegación

-¡He mejorado!-gruñó el español cruzándose de brazos mientras sus hombres descargaban las especias y las telas que iba a intercambiar- ¡Ya no me he vuelto a perder en altamar!-el mayor rió burlón haciéndolo enojar-¡Cállate!

Mientras descargaban las mercancías, la rubia nunca había visto al mayor tan alegre, parecía alguien totalmente diferente cuando se encontraba con su hermano. El capitán los dejó que exploraran la capital del Imperio Portugués cuando terminaron de llevar todos los barriles al mercado. El maestre y los novatos se fueron, pero João invitó a Francisco, Fahim y Emma a su casa para disfrutar de una comida que había preparado por su llegada. La casa del portugués era bastante grande y amplia, toda pintada de blanco con muebles tallados en madera y toda clase de objetos interesantes. Mientras ellos observaban el lugar, el mayor le invitó un trago a Antonio.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó el joven de ojos azules mirando a su hermanito con curiosidad- En la carta que me enviaste dijiste que tenías algo urgente que contarme ¿qué es? ¿En qué has metido la pata esta vez?

-¡Yo no me la paso metiendo la pata!-mintió el español descaradamente antes de bajar la mirada a su trago. El color se arremolinó en sus mejillas, a pesar de que el portugués era su hermano, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar- Es que… yo… ehm…

-Meu Deus*! ¡¿Tonio, te estás sonrojando?!-el Imperio Portugués no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Debía ser algo o muy importante o muy vergonzoso-¡ya dilo!

-¡Cállate! Es que… yo… creo que estoy… enamorado-confesó el menor, vaciando su copa de un trago. El mayor sonrió y preguntó de quién- ese es el problema…

-¿Por qué es un problema?-preguntó João confundido mirando como el rostro del español se sonrojaba aún más- Oh no… no puedes ser tan estúpido… no me digas que… -el Imperio Español le hizo un gesto discreto señalando a Emma que estaba leyendo uno de los libros del portugués. Los ojos azules la escanearon de pies a cabeza- Caralho** Tonio! ¡No puedo creer que seas tan idiota!

El Imperio Español bajó la mirada, avergonzado. Emma observó como el portugués regañaba a su capitán ¿qué había hecho Antonio para recibir esa reacción por parte de su hermano? João le preguntó que qué tan frecuente era que pensara de esa manera en el rubio. El menor le dijo que se hacía un corte en el brazo cada que ocurría.

-Porra***! ¡Tu maldito idiota! -exclamó el mayor completamente indignado cuando vio, no una, no dos, no cinco, sino como 10 marcas en cada brazo- ¡Debería matarte por semejante estupidez! ¡No puedo creerlo! –aún cuando todos tomaron la cena juntos, el Imperio Portugués no podía dejar de fulminar al castaño de ojos verdes. João insistió en que pasaran ahí la noche por lo que Emma tuvo que compartir habitación con Noah y Fahim con Francisco. La rubia estaba a punto de dormirse como su compañero cuando escuchó las voces que provenían de la habitación de al lado donde se encontraba Antonio y su hermano.

-De haber sabido que te pondrías así, jamás te lo hubiera dicho-refunfuñó el menor, ganándose otra mirada furiosa por parte del joven de ojos azules

-¿Y cómo querías que reaccionara? ¿Querías que te felicitara? "¡Claro Antonio, cásate con él, yo pago la boda!"-gruñó el portugués cruzándose de brazos mirando de nuevo las cicatrices en los antebrazos del español-Eres un enfermo, Tonio, realmente lo eres. Pero a pesar de eso, eres mi hermano y te ayudaré-una sonrisita de alivio apareció en los labios del chico de ojos verdes-Solo necesitamos conseguirte una chica que te distraiga de esos deseos pecaminosos

-¡¿Una chica?!-exclamó el Imperio Español sorprendido- Sabes que no puedo llevar mujeres a bordo, dan mala suerte y ahorita no tengo interés en gastar mi dinero en un burdel, sabes que las chicas portuguesas no son lo mio-Emma escuchaba con curiosidad ¿Por qué João quería que Antonio consiguiera una chica? ¡¿Y a qué se refería con "cásate con él"?! ¡¿De quién estaban hablando?! Un arranque de celos atacó la mente de la rubia-Yo solo quería desahogarme, hermano, ya buscaré una solución, siempre lo hago.

-Cuando quieras ¿para qué son los hermanos? Jajaja Arthur se morirá de risa cuando se lo cuente- Antonio le lanzó su bota- De acuerdo, no le diré nada, pero cuida ese corazón ¿sí? Ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez, no quiero otra etapa de Inquisición Española en pleno siglo VI ¿Entendido?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, me encanta la relación de España y Portugal, lo adoro.

Meu Deus: Dios mío OMFG! XD

Caralho: Carajo!

Porra: Maldita sea!

Gracias por sus comentarios

Klan: Emma desea al capitán español jeje que no se haga...

Annsmi: Siempre me imagino a Emma vestida como Elizabeth Swan de Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte cuando se encuentra con Jack en Tortuga que tiene el cabello agarrado y sus ropas piratas. Em debe esconder sus atributos femeninos con vendas y usando ropa muy ajustada, además de que, como tiene el cabello corto, nadie sospecharía de ella. Además, es sabido que Antonio es el Rey de los despistados... o tal vez no... buajaja

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	9. Chapter 9

João vio partir a su hermano junto con su tripulación al día siguiente. Mientras se alejaban del puerto, Emma observaba al capitán que estaba platicando con el maestre mientras miraban el mapa. Las manos de Antonio se aferraban al timón para mantenerlo firme, parecía que se acercaba una tormenta pues el mar se encontraba agitado esa mañana.

Fahim, Noah y Francisco se encontraban jugando cartas y apostando mientras los novatos limpiaban la cubierta y el barco. La joven dirigió su mirada a sus amigos por un momento antes de dirigirlos a los gorilas que estaban limpiando el mástil. Uno de ellos, alto, fornido, mal encarado y lleno de tatuajes la amenazó con el puño mientras el otro se rebanó el cuello con el dedo índice. La rubia comenzaba a creer que ellos la odiaban, pero no había ninguna razón para ello pues apenas se acababan de conocer.

Mientras Antonio marcaba las leguas marinas que les faltaban para Barcelona, el Maestre de Calatrava observaba con una interna satisfacción como los novatos hacía exactamente lo que les había pedido, él solo los había contratado para un propósito: Deshacerse de Emmett.

_-Su trabajo será muy sencillo. Quiero que eliminen a un sujeto, que lo hagan parecer un accidente-sentenció él con una sonrisa siniestra, no sabía cómo Emmett estaba logrando seducir al capitán, pero no lo dejaría quitarle su puesto-No me importa como lo hagan, mientras desaparezca del barco, obtendrán su recompensa._

El maestre de Calatrava levantó la mirada. Una gruesa capa de nubes negras se arremolinaba sobre ellos, de manera amenazante y nada sutil. El mar se agitaba debajo del barco y al español le costaba un poco mantener fijo el curso, no podían desviarse o terminarían muy al sur.

Las horas pasaron volando y el clima no mejoraba. Antonio solo había soltado el timón para comer con el resto de la tripulación, la chica podía ver lo tenso que estaba por el modo en que caminaba y observaba el mar, como esperando lo peor. Una vez que terminaron de comer, el capitán les ordenó que amarraran los barriles con la mercancía para que no fueran a rodar sin control en caso de que iniciara una tormenta. Los novatos lo hicieron en el acto mientras el resto de los tripulantes ataba los cañones.

Acababan de pasar el estrecho de Gibraltar cuando se desató finalmente la tormenta. Ya era muy noche y todos estaban durmiendo pues en el estrecho habían hallado el mar en calma así que se confiaron y se fueron a dormir. Un fuerte viento proveniente del oeste sacudió el barco sin piedad. Los novatos, que dormían en la cubierta, fueron los primeros en sentir el jalón.

El resto de la tripulación se despertó de golpe cuando las olas golpearon la popa el barco con furia. Los truenos comenzaron a escucharse sobre sus cabezas y los rayos iluminaban la noche con un resplandor terrorífico. Antonio subió a la cubierta corriendo para mover el timón, debían alejarse de la tormenta o el barco terminaría hecho trizas. Cuando toda la tripulación estuvo en la cubierta, empezó a llover.

-¡Sujétense y cuiden que no se desgarre la vela!-gritó el Imperio Español y todos se sujetaron de donde podían, mientras el mar los golpeaba sin piedad. El castaño estaba aferrado al timón mientras el viento le despeinaba el cabello. Emma observaba preocupada como las olas parecían determinadas a hundir el barco.

Entonces todos escucharon un fuerte trueno y vieron lo peor. Una enorme ola, de quizás 10 metros de altura se elevó detrás de ellos. Todos contuvieron la respiración cuando el mar rugió y la ola les cayó encima. Antonio no pudo evitar ser arrastrado por el agua hacia la proa al igual que el resto de la tripulación. La rubia fue arrojada contra la barandilla junto con Noah y varios novatos. Su amigo logró levantarse y correr para ayudar a Fahim y ella estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando dos novatos la empujaron fuera del barco.

Emma gritó cuando cayó al agua. Estaba helada, las gélidas aguas negras se la tragaron rápidamente. Las olas comenzaron a arrastrarla de un lado al otro, como si quisieran partirla en dos. La rubia, en vano, trató de patalear y salir a la superficie pero no sabía nadar. Nunca había aprendido a hacerlo. Su cuerpo giraba en el agua como muñeca de trapo.

-¡¿Están todos bien?!-gritó Antonio antes de volver a tomar el timón. Su mirada recorrió a los tripulantes y su corazón se detuvo al no ver al rubio- ¡¿Emmett?! ¡¿Dónde está Emmett?! –el pánico se apoderó de él y, haciendo algo que no debía hacer, soltó el timón para correr hacia las escaleras- ¡EMMETT!

El frío del agua estaba entumiendo sus piernas y sus brazos pero la joven se obligó a sí misma a seguir pataleando, no podía morir ahí, no podía. Mantenía la boca bien cerrada para conservar el poco aire que aún había en sus pulmones. Siguió moviéndose por unos frenéticos segundos más antes de finalmente salir un momento a la superficie, tomando un largo respiro.

-¡EMMETT!-gritó el español cuando de pronto escuchó a Fahim gritar "¡Ahí está!". Todos los tripulantes corrieron a uno de los lados del barco y pudieron ver como la rubia salía un momento a la superficie para ser tragada por las aguas de nuevo.

-¡¿Está vivo?!-exclamó el Maestre de Calatrava sin poder creerlo, había estado más de un minuto bajo el agua ¡¿cómo era posible?!- ¡CAPITÁN NO!-pero Antonio había saltado del barco, cortando la superficie del agua como un cuchillo.

Una corriente arrastró a Emma contra el barco, golpeándola en el abdomen con fuerza y haciendo que el aire escapara de sus pulmones los cuales, rápidamente, se llenaron de agua. La sal le quemaba la nariz y la garganta, se estaba ahogando. Los músculos le dolían de tanto luchar, iba a morir y no podía evitarlo. Pensó en su hermano, hubiera deseado verlo de nuevo y luego pensó en Antonio, no pudo decirle que lo amaba, porque sí, eso era en lo que pensaba antes de morir, en que amaba a Antonio con todo su ser.

Justo en ese momento sintió como dos brazos cálidos rodeaban su abdomen y la jalaban hacia la superficie. La joven sacó el agua a borbotones por su nariz y por su boca mientras tosía frenéticamente, algo la alejaba de las aguas, sujetándola con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que le hacía un poco de daño.

-¡RESPIRA, EMMETT! ¡JODER! ¡RESPIRA!-el Imperio Español sujetaba el cuerpo de la rubia con un brazo mientras que con el otro se sujetaba del ancla del barco. La joven podía escuchar la enorme preocupación y miedo que destilaba la voz ajena- ¡NO TE MUERAS, CARAJO! ¡RESPIRA! –sus sentidos volvían a activarse y sintió como el español la abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho, obligándola a sacar toda el agua.

-¿Antonio?-logró pronunciar cuando pudo respirar nuevamente. Su cabeza parecía un huracán pero pudo aferrarse al capitán con fuerza. Lo escuchó suspirar de alivio y aflojó un poco el agarre alrededor de su abdomen. El mar parecía calmarse poco a poco, aceptando la derrota- Gracias…-le sonrió levemente.

-Joder…-el castaño se sentó como pudo en el ancla sin soltarla y se sonrojó levemente al verla sonreír. Le había dado un susto de muerte- ¡Maldita sea tu estampa, Emmett! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!-Fahim y Noah los ayudaron a subir al barco. Antonio la observó preocupado mientras la llevaba a su camarote para examinarla. La rubia estaba muy pálida pero respiraba-¿te duele algo?

La chica negó con la cabeza pero dejó que el mayor la dejara sobre su hamaca. Se sentía muy desorientada pero solo le dolía la garganta horriblemente. En ese momento sintió que el español trataba de quitarle la túnica empapada para que no le diera una pulmonía y se sonrojó. Trató de resistirse, a pesar de sentirse mareada y el ibérico la miró confundido y decidió quitarle las botas empapadas. Emma cayó en pánico, debía salir de ahí antes de que Antonio descubriera su secreto, pero cuando el castaño trató de quitarle la túnica nuevamente, Noah entró corriendo con un mensaje: ¡Llegamos a Barcelona, capitán!

* * *

Uff eso estuvo cerca jaja

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus comentarios

Annsmi: Jeje no sabía que habían hecho a Portugal canon jaja Lo siento, y si, João debió ser mas duro con Antonio, pero el español acaba de pasar una etapa muy dura en su historia y además, cuando se viven tantos siglos, las reglas humanas dejan de importarles pues recuerda que ellos creen que Emma es un humano, por lo tanto João deja que Toño haga lo que quiera, total, el "humano" va a morir. Si, yo se que no es bueno que use vendas pero ella no lo sabe.

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	10. Chapter 10

En ese momento sintió que el español trataba de quitarle la túnica empapada y cayó en pánico, debía salir de ahí antes de que Antonio descubriera su secreto, cuando de pronto, Noah entró corriendo con un mensaje.

-¡Llegamos a Barcelona, capitán!-el capitán escuchó el mensaje y dejó a la joven para correr a cubierta. Ahí estaba el Puerto de Barcelona en el horizonte, lo reconocería a cualquier distancia. Parecía increíble pero por fin habían llegado a pesar de la tormenta. Ahora solo tenían que llegar al puerto, lo que tomaría un rato

Antonio ordenó que desembarcaran cuanto antes. Emma se cambió la ropa húmeda lo más rápido que pudo antes de que el español regresara y la descubriera. Una vez que terminó, volvió a acostarse. La cabeza aún le dolía, se sentía mareada y la garganta le ardía con cada respiro.

El camarote del Imperio Español era tan cálido y ella estaba tan cansada por haber intentado nadar y no ahogarse que no pudo evitar quedarse dormida. El moreno regresó a su camarote con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción porque había logrado guiar a su tripulación a salvo.

-Emmett ¡Ya llegamos!-anunció pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la joven se había dormido en su hamaca. El castaño la observó por un momento y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de enamorado antes de darse una cachetada a sí mismo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No debía mirar a un hombre de esa manera.

Molesto, se hizo otros dos cortes en el antebrazo antes de sentarse en su silla frente al escritorio para escribir una lista del inventario del botón que iba a vender en el mercado principal de Barcelona. Mientras escribía, no podía evitar lanzar miradas a la bella durmiente de su habitación cuando de pronto, tocaron la puerta. Francisco entró y rápidamente vio a Emma dormida con cierta preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó el Imperio Español mirando al recién llegado-¿ya llegamos a puerto? Se tardaron demasiado, ya está listo el botín?-Francisco asintió- Bien, que vayan descargando todo, ahora voy-y dicho esto, le hizo una señal para que se fuera pero Francisco no se movió por lo que el capitán volvió a mirarlo, confundido- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres decirme algo?-el subordinado sabía que no podía hablar a menos de que Antonio le diera la palabra por lo que asintió- Habla entonces.

-Capitán, quiero decirle que Emmett no cayó al mar por accidente o por culpa de la ola, yo vi a dos de los novatos lanzarlo por la borda- dijo Francisco lanzándole otra mirada a la rubia durmiente.

-Esa es una acusación grave, lo sabes ¿verdad?-dijo Antonio dejando el inventario de lado para mirar a su subordinado firmemente- El maestre de Calatrava los seleccionó personalmente y yo confío plenamente en él.

-Yo sé lo que vi, capitán-sentenció el hombre firmemente-Estos novatos no son de fiar. Desde que llegaron me han dado una mala espina y creo que planean algo.

-Mi segundo al mando dijo que si son confiables-repitió el castaño que comenzaba a dudar de la estabilidad mental del contrario-Sería tu palabra contra la suya ¿cuál crees que tendría más peso en un enfrentamiento?

Francisco iba a contestar cuando de pronto, ambos escucharon gritos y golpes en la cubierta. Confundido, el Imperio Español se levantó y se asomó por una de las ventanas de su camarote. Ya no se veía el Puerto de Barcelona, estaban de nuevo en mar abierto.

-¡¿Quién hizo esto?!-preguntó enojado-Ordené que desembarcáramos cuanto antes. Le cortaré las manos a quién sea responsable-y dicho esto, tomó su espada y salió del camarote. En cuanto puso un pie afuera, su corazón dio un vuelto. Noah, Fahim y el maestre de Calatrava estaban atados al mástil y los novatos se le fueron encima al castaño y a Francisco.

-¡Malditos bastardos!-gritó Antonio furioso levantando su espada para hacerles frente y obligarlos a retroceder-¡Nadie hace un motín en mi barco!

-¡Se lo dije!-gritó Francisco luchando a la par con el Imperio Español pero estaban superados en número de seis contra dos.

Uno de los novatos entró al camarote del capitán para matar a Emma, ellos cumplirían el trabajo a como diera lugar, pero la joven no estaba en la hamaca. Confundido, el hombre comenzó a buscarla antes de sentir un dolor agudo en la pierna. La rubia se había escondido debajo del escritorio y le había clavado su espada en el muslo antes de salir a ayudar a Antonio y a su amigo.

-¡Son demasiados, capitán!-gritó Francisco que luchaba consecutivamente contra dos novatos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!-gruñó el Imperio Español que luchaba contra tres de una sola vez-¡Pagarán por esto!-de pronto escuchó unos pasos rápidos y Emma atacó a uno de los novatos por sorpresa- ¡Emmett!

-¡Aquí tiene, capitán!-dijo ella y le dio su alabarda antes de guiñarle el ojo- ¡Acabemos con ellos!-el ibérico se sonrojó antes de asentir.

Ambos arremetieron contra los amotinadores, logrando que retrocedieran. El maestre de Calatrava observó con odio como la joven rubia luchaba junto con el capitán y Francisco. Noah y Fahim los alentaban con gritos y forcejeaban para liberarse. Finalmente los novatos se rindieron. Antonio los miró con desprecio antes de escuchar un trueno ¿otra tormenta?

-Capitán, creo que algo se acerca-dijo Francisco mirando a su alrededor. El Imperio Español miró el cielo cubierto de nubes negras antes de mirar las aguas agitadas.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Emma mirando el horizonte pero solo había agua hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Era obvio que ya no estaban cerca del Puerto de Barcelona, se habían alejado del puerto desde hacía varias horas.

-No lo sé-dijo el castaño mirando el horizonte junto a la chica por un momento antes de ir al timón-debemos ir a tierra para saber dónde estamos.

La joven rubia asintió y se acercó al mástil para liberar a Fahim y a Noah cuando de pronto, sintió un dolor agudo en el abdomen. El Maestre se había vuelto loco al ver a sus hombres derrotados y, en un acto de desesperación, apuñaló a la joven en el estómago.

-¡EMMETT!-gritó Antonio al ver tal acto. Inmediatamente saltó del timón para sujetar a la chica que cayó en sus brazos. La sangre comenzó a teñir sus ropas y su piel adquirió un tono pálido fuera de lo común- ¡Maldito seas!-le espetó a su segundo al mando- ¡Arráncale los dientes uno por uno!

-Sí capitán-dijo Francisco que acababa de desatar a Fahim y a Noah. Entre los tres lograron abrirle la boca al maestre de Calatrava y, con ayuda de unas pinzas, le sacaron el primer diente entre gritos y gemidos.

-Y eso les pasará a ustedes, malditas cucarachas asquerosas-le espetó el Imperio Español a los novatos que yacían golpeados en el suelo. Ignorando los gritos de dolor del traidor, el español cargó a la joven para llevarla una vez más a su camarote y la recostó sobre el escritorio- Tranquilo, no dejaré que te mueras.

-Capitán… no se preocupe… estoy bien-dijo ella mientras comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente pero el mayor no le hizo caso y trajo algo de alcohol y un par de vendas. En ese momento, le abrió la camisa sin ningún cuidado- ¡No! ¡Alto!-la joven trató de cubrirse pero era tarde, el castaño había visto las vendas manchadas en su pecho. Antonio se quedó sin habla mientras observaba el esbelto y curvilíneo cuerpo de la chica que se sonrojó a más no poder.

-¡¿E… eres una chica?!-El español no daba crédito a sus ojos. No era posible.

* * *

Ya por fin pasó lo que querían: Antonio ya sabe que Emmett es una chica jeje

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus comentarios

Annsmi: Ya la descubrió *o* por andar haciendose el héroe

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	11. Chapter 11

-¡¿E… eres una chica?!-El español no daba crédito a sus ojos. No era posible. Emma trataba de cubrir su cuerpo con las manos mientras un sonrojo intenso se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-Antonio yo…-comenzó ella tímidamente. Esto era lo peor, ahora el español la arrojaría al mar o peor, la dejaría a disposición de la tripulación. En todo se imaginó excepto que él la abrazaría por un momento antes de soltar un suspiro de alivio. La rubia no entendía a que se refería pero de pronto, la herida se abrió más, cosa que la hizo jadear y el ibérico recordó por qué estaban ahí, así que le apartó las manos del abdomen para limpiar y vendar su herida.

La joven estaba completamente confundida pues no entendía por qué había una enorme sonrisa en los labios de Antonio. Jamás lo había visto sonreír de esa manera en todos los meses que llevaba ahí. Cuando terminó de curarla, la miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto, incluso hacía que sus ojos brillaran como cuando era niño. Desde que tenía memoria, siempre había adorado ese brillo especial en los ojos del castaño.

-Ehm… ¿No estás enojado?-preguntó ella incapaz de mantenerse en esa enorme confusión. El castaño negó con la cabeza y la abrazó de nuevo.

-No, no estoy enojado-dijo él mientras la miraba intensamente con esos ojos verdes que hacían temblar a la chica- es que yo… ehm…-el mayor tenía un nudo en la garganta y su corazón latía desesperadamente mientras la rubia solo lo miraba con una infinita confusión reflejada en esos hermosos ojos verdes- yo estoy enam…-Pero justo en ese momento, un estruendo sacudió el barco.

El ibérico se asomó por la ventana y su corazón se detuvo. Antonio soltó una palabrota por lo bajo al ver quién los había atacado. El Forbidden Fortune se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos, al parecer, por culpa del motín y la batalla, se habían alejado tanto de la costa que estaban en mar abierto.

-¡Maldita sea tu estampa, Kirkland!-gruñó el castaño tomando su alabarda- Quédate aquí-le ordenó a Emma pero la joven ya se había levantado de la hamaca y había sacado su espada.

-Ya logramos vencerlo una vez, podremos hacerlo de nuevo ¡vamos, capitán!-exclamó la joven con una amplia sonrisa. El mayor la observó atónito antes de sentir y salir tras ella.

\- Joder… ¡Qué mujer!-el corazón del ibérico latía con fuerza mientras la seguía. Noah y Fahim habían preparado los cañones principales al igual que Francisco y Emma. El Imperio Español movió el timón para acercarse al barco enemigo con cuidado- A mi señal…-les indicó y giró nuevamente el timón- ¡FUEGO!

Los cañones despertaron, escupiendo fuego y chispas mientras las cuatro balas se dirigían a toda velocidad contra el barco inglés, atravesando la cubierta pero sin frenar el avance británico. Todos se prepararon para hacer retroceder a los ingleses que acababan de subir al barco pero pronto quedó en claro la gran desventaja que tenían pues los novatos no los ayudaban.

-¡Malditas sanguijuelas!-les gritó el Imperio Español al ver como esos seis novatos, que lamentablemente eran parte de su tripulación, se rendían ante el avance inglés. Ahora solo eran cinco contra doce en lugar de ser once, sin embargo, también entendía el por qué no ayudaban. Era obvio que si lograban triunfar, serían castigados por el motín como el Maestre de Calatrava quién había muerto por una hemorragia cuando Francesco le cortó las manos.

-Fue un placer combatir a su lado, capitán-le dijo Emma al mayor pues se notaba que ya no había esperanza, iban a morir a manos de los británicos. Todos estaban empezando a retroceder hacia el camarote de Antonio. Entonces escucharon unos pasos autoritarios que se acercaban y era obvio de quién era.

-Vaya vaya, pero qué tenemos aquí-dijo Arthur con su voz fría y con una mueca de triunfo- Una bola de cucarachas que van a perder su barco. Su mirada se cruzó con la del español que prácticamente protegía a lo que quedaba de su tripulación con su alabarda- Ríndete, Carriedo-sin embargo el castaño escupió a los pies del rubio- Ríndete y consideraré dejar vivir a tu tripulación.

-¡No lo hagas!-exclamó Emma al notar como el mayor se quedaba estático y comenzaba a bajar la alabarda- ¡No puedes rendirte! –sin embargo, ya era tarde, Antonio dejó caer la alabarda y varios hombres lo tomaron prisionero, atándolo con varias cuerdas. Noah, Fahim y Francisco se rindieron también así que Emma no tuvo más remedio que tirar su espada y dejar que la ataran como a los demás.

-Excellent…-dijo el Imperio Británico complacido y ordenó que los escoltaran a ellos y a los novatos al Forbidden Fortune junto con toda la mercancía que encontraran en las bodegas y el camarote del castaño. Una vez que todo cambió de barco, el rubio ordenó que formaran a todos los prisioneros en la cubierta- Esto te va a encantar, Carriedo… Set fire to that ship!

-¡NO!-gritó el Imperio Español al escucharlo mientras varios hombres colocaban pólvora en la cubierta. Antonio trató de liberarse en vano, pero ya era tarde, con solo una pequeña chispa, El Fénix estalló en pedazos, ardiendo sobre las agitadas aguas mientras ellos se alejaban rumbo al estrecho de Gibraltar-¡Eres un maldito!

-Thank you very much-agradeció el inglés con una sonrisa prepotente antes de mirar al resto de los prisioneros- Soy un hombre de palabra y como su capitán se rindió, con gusto los aceptaré en el Forbidden Fortune- Los prisioneros no pudieron evitar un suspiro de alivio- ¡Excepto a ustedes seis!-exclamó de pronto señalando a los novatos- ¡No quiero débiles llorones en mi barco que se rinden sin luchar! Kill those cockroaches!

Ante los ojos asombrados de Emma, los ingleses decapitaron a los novatos uno por uno lanzando los cadáveres al mar. Pero el horror no acabó ahí, Arthur mandó arrastrar a Antonio al borde de la cubierta. El castaño le escupió en la cara a su captor antes de recibir una patada en el estómago. La rubia no pudo evitar jadear, preocupada cuando el Imperio Español recibió un segundo golpe en la cara.

-Es momento de la despedida, Carriedo, gracias por la tripulación-dijo el Imperio Británico con una sonrisa sádica cuando le soltó la tercera parada en el pecho. La joven quería lanzarse sobre el inglés pero estaba atada y no podía hacer nada. El cejón entonces tomó a Antonio del cabello para levantarlo del suelo- Now… die…-y lo lanzó por la borda.

-¡ANTONIO!-gritaron Noah, Fahim, Francisco y Emma al unísono- ¡NOOOOOO!

* * *

El agua entró a sus pulmones mientras el mar lo revolcaba de un lado al otro, al estar atado de manos y pies, no podía nadar por lo que se dejó arrastrar como muñeco de trapo de un lado al otro cuando de pronto chocó contra algo de madera. Como pudo, se aferró a ese objeto que resultó ser el mástil de su destruido barco. El mástil flotó a la superficie y Antonio pudo respirar de nuevo.

El aire quemaba su garganta pero podía respirar, ahora debía hacer algo, ese maldito se había quedado con su tripulación y con la chica. La rubia estaba en manos de ese bastardo, debía seguirlos cuanto antes, pero ¿cómo? Justo en ese momento, una red para pescar comenzó a cerrarse a su alrededor.

-¡Tú, maldito bastardo!-exclamó una voz furiosa cuando el español cayó en la cubierta del barco que lo salvó. Antonio apenas pudo levantar la mirada antes de recibir una patada en el abdomen- ¡¿Dónde está mi hermana, hijo de perra?!

-¡¿Lars?!-tosió el moreno cuando reconoció a su agresor- ¿Tu hermana? ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! ¡Yo no he visto a la niña!

-¡Eres un estúpido!-exclamó el holandés soltándole otra patada al ibérico- ¡Mi hermana ya no es una niña! ¡Es una adolescente y tú la secuestraste, bastardo!

-Una adolescente…-y de pronto, todo cayó en su lugar. Esos ojos verdes, ese cabello rubio y esa sonrisa angelical- Emmett… Emma... ¡Oh no! ¡Emma está en peligro!

* * *

Gracias por leer y lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. Espero que no me odien jeje

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Annsmi: Me temo que no la tratarán como princesa en el Forbidden Fortune.

Klan: No te preocupes, gracias por comentar. Pobre Toño, no pudo decirle que la amaba.

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar. Ya estamos muy cerca del final de este fic jeje


	12. Chapter 12

-¡Antonio!-las risas de la tripulación inglesa ahogaron los reclamos y gritos de los cuatro prisioneros.

-¡Maldito bastardo infeliz!-gritó Noah mientras Francisco y Fahim forcejeaban para liberarse-¡Asquerosa cucaracha!-Emma había comenzado a llorar sin poder evitarlo mientras fulminaba al capitán inglés con la mirada- ¡Hijo de p…!-Arthur tan solo hizo un aburrido gesto con la mano y sus hombres amordazaron a los prisioneros.

-Llévense a estos perritos falderos de Carriedo-dijo el británico sintiendo la mirada asesina de los otros-pronto se integrarán a la tripulación, aunque sea para salvar sus asquerosas vidas.

Entre empujones los arrastraron hacia las bodegas y los metieron en una mazmorra a pesar de que trataron de resistirse. Uno de los tripulantes les desató las manos y tuvo que separarse rápidamente pues Fahim trató de sujetarlo entre los barrotes para ahorcarlo pero éste se le escapó.

-Debemos salir de aquí-dijo Noah en cuanto pudo quitarse el sucio trapo de la boca cuando la tripulación británica subió a cubierta, dejándolos solos-Debemos buscar al capitán Carriedo.

-El capitán está muerto-dijo Fahim con un tono de completa desolación- Nadie puede haber sobrevivido a ser lanzado a las furiosas aguas atado de pies y manos.

-¡No está muerto!-exclamó Emma, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos-¡Antonio no puede morir!

-Aunque haya podido liberarse de las cuerdas y nadar, estamos en mar abierto-recordó Noah comenzando a perder la esperanza-No creo que lo haya logrado, Emmett…

-¡Él está vivo, ya lo verán!-dijo la chica mientras sentía que sus ojos verdes se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas. Tanto Noah como Fahim la miraron con compasión pero sin creer una sola de sus palabras.

-Emmett tiene razón-dijo Francisco de pronto y tres pared de ojos se posaron sobre él-llevo muchos años al servicio de Antonio y lo he visto sufrir los peores golpes que un ser humano puede aguantar y siempre ha salido airoso de esas situaciones. Estará bien, ahora lo importante es escapar para encontrarnos con él.

-De acuerdo, tengo un plan para escapar-dijo la rubia con una suave sonrisa.

* * *

-¡Espera! ¡AUCH! ¡Lars escúchame!-Antonio gritaba tratando de retroceder ante los golpes que le propinaba el holandés. Estaba cansado después de haber nadado tanto, además de que estaba seguro que la patada del inglés le había roto una costilla- ¡Podemos salvar a Em!

-¡ERES UN BASTARDO!-exclamó el rubio y lo sujetó del cuello, tratando de ahorcarlo. Antonio forcejeaba tratando de liberarse mientras comenzaba a marearse por la falta de aire- ¡Sí algo le pasó a mi hermana, juro que te arrancaré la piel!-y dicho esto, lo dejó caer con desdén-¿Hacia dónde vamos?

-Cofcofcof hacia el oeste cofcof-tosió el español mientras respiraba a bocanadas tratando de recuperar el aliento. Se levantó de la cubierta, frotándose el cuello mientras el barco holandés comenzaba a moverse a gran velocidad sobre las aguas. La mirada esmeralda del Imperio Español se dirigió al horizonte- No temas Em, ya voy por ti.

Las tablas de madera rechinaron mientras el pirata inglés bajaba las escaleras con una bandeja de scones y un frasco de avena. Se acercó a la celda donde estaban los prisioneros y les fue pasando los panecillos uno por uno. Entonces Francisco sujetó su muñeca para estamparlo con fuerza contra la reja. El hombre trató de gritar pero Emma le metió un scone a la boca haciendo que se atragantara.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora quítale las llaves!-exclamó la rubia y Fahim le quitó las llaves que tenía atadas en el cinto. Rápidamente abrió la celda y noqueó de un golpe al pirata antes de meter el cuerpo a la celda

-Excelente-dijo Noah quitándole su espada y su pistola- Pero con una pistola y una espada no podremos contra toda la tripulación.

-Debemos ser pacientes, pronto vendrá otro pirata para ver por qué este idiota no regresa y lo amordazaremos también-dijo la chica y todos asintieron. Y más pronto que tarde, escucharon de nuevo el rechinido de las tablas. Francisco les hizo señas a todos para que se ocultaran entre los barriles de municiones en silencio.

Esta vez eran dos tripulantes. Ambos se acercaron a la reja y se dieron cuenta de que su amigo estaba ahí, pero antes de que pudieran gritar, Emma les metió los scones a la boca mientras Fahim y Francisco los sometían contra la reja. Noah los noqueó con un rápido golpe y les quitó sus armas.

-Bien-dijo Fahim cuando terminaron de meter a los cuerpos desmayados en la celda- Ya tenemos tres pistolas y tres espadas, creo que ya podemos hacerles frente a los estúpidos ingleses.

-No-dijo la joven belga negando con la cabeza- debemos esperar hasta la noche para atacar, así los agarraremos por sorpresa-los tres hombres asintieron y esperaron. Durante el resto del día, dos piratas más bajaron para buscar a sus compañeros pero fueron atacados y encerrados también- Ahora tenemos 5 pistolas y 5 espadas. Creo que estamos listos.

La noche cayó sobre el inmenso océano, todos los tripulantes así como el capitán, se fueron a dormir, tan solo había un sujeto que hacía guardia en la cubierta. Francisco iba al frente del grupo mientras subían con cuidado las escaleras procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

En cuanto entraron al piso de los camarotes, se dieron cuenta de que el primero era el del capitán. Arthur dormía tranquilamente en una hamaca mientras las olas balanceaban suavemente el barco. Todos se miraron sin saber qué hacer.

-Debemos matarlo ahora-murmuró Noah levantando su espada-Encargarnos de los demás será sencillo si nos deshacemos del capitán-Emma sabía que era una mala idea pues obviamente no podían asesinar al Imperio Británico, pero si lo dejaban fuera de combate, tal vez podrían ganar.

-De acuerdo-susurró Francisco que había pensado lo mismo que la rubia- pero en completo silencio, debemos hacer hasta lo imposible por no despertar a nadie.

En completo silencio, los cuatro entraron de manera sigilosa al camarote del Imperio Británico. Todos tenían las espadas en alto cuando de pronto, el capitán se movió en la hamaca, quedando más cerca de Emma y por lo tanto, dándole un mejor ángulo para atacar.

La mirada de la chica se cruzó con la de Francisco que asintió antes de que ella pudiera leer una sola palabra en sus labios "Hazlo". La rubia contuvo la respiración y levantó la espada para asestar el golpe cuando de pronto, una mano sujetó firmemente su muñeca.

-¿De verdad creíste que ibas a sorprenderme?-preguntó Arthur con una sonrisa burlona y se levantó de la hamaca de un salto y puso su espada contra el cuello de la joven-No lo volverás a hacer, bloody cockroach…

-¡Déjalo ir!-exclamó Fahim y saltó al frente para atacar al capitán que se defendió con un rápido movimiento de la espada. Emma trató de correr pero el inglés no iba a dejarla ir tan fácil así que se aferró a su camisa. Entre el forcejeo de ambos se escuchó un rasgueo y la camisa cayó al suelo, revelando la venda de la rubia.

-¡Una chica!-exclamó el inglés sorprendido antes de que Francisco la cubriera con su chaqueta. Arthur sonrió complacido- ¡Cuánto has crecido, Emma!

* * *

Gracias por leer y lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar.

Estamos a punto de terminar el fic jeje yo le calculo que otros dos cap y se acabó.

Gracias por sus comentarios, siempre es una alegría para mi leerlos.

Annsmi: Jeje no eres la primera que me dice que mi forma de escribir es sencilla e interesante. Pobre Toñito bobo

Klan: Sip, Arthur siempre arruinando todos los momentos SpaBel desde el principio de los tiempos jeje

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	13. Chapter 13

Todo había terminado mal, muy mal. Emma temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras Francisco la cubría con su chaqueta. Sus ojos asustados estaban puestos fijamente en la sonrisa del Imperio Británico, pero no porque fuera una linda sonrisa, sino porque no auguraba nada bueno.

-¡Cuánto has crecido, Emma!-dijo el inglés con una sonrisa maliciosa confirmando los peores miedos de la rubia- Si apenas recuerdo como eras una pequeña niña asustada que se escondía tras la alabarda del "poderoso" Imperio Español… y mírate ahora… toda una mujer.

Fahim no quiso seguir escuchando esa discusión así que se lanzó encima del británico quién detuvo su ataque con cierta facilidad antes de devolverle un contraataque. Rápidamente se enfrascaron en una batalla pero Noah tuvo que ayudarle a su compañero porque él solo comenzó a caer ante los ataques del Imperio Británico.

-Vete, Emma-le ordenó Francisco antes de ir y ayudar a sus amigos. La joven negó con la cabeza mientras se abrochaba la chaqueta y se arremangaba cuando de pronto se escucharon voces por los pasillos. La tripulación había despertado.

La suerte estaba echada, ellos serían asesinados pues nunca podrían competir contra todos los tripulantes, los triplicaban en número. Todo había acabado… o tal vez no…

Justo en ese momento, un estruendo azotó el barco haciendo que Arthur cayera al suelo. Confundido, el inglés se levantó de un salto y se asomó por la escotilla. Un barco se acercaba a toda velocidad con los cañones listos. Era un barco viejo, cubierto por la niebla y que daba escalofríos.

-El Holandés Volador…-murmuró el rubio con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Así que las leyendas eran ciertas, si existía el navío y él sería el primero en hacerle frente- ¡Preparen los cañones! ¡Al fin encontramos a un rival digno!

-¿Lars?-murmuró la chica al escuchar lo que decía el inglés. Su hermano había dejado la piratería hacía varios años ¿por qué había decidido volver? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar las órdenes del británico- ¡No! ¡No dejaré que lo ataques!-levantó su espada dispuesta a detenerlo.

-Me pregunto… ¿qué hará Carriedo cuando se entere que le he quitado la pureza a la flor más bella de su imperio?-dijo Arthur y una sonrisa lujuriosa cruzó sus labios mientras sujetaba el mentón ajeno, pero en ese momento, una espada le hizo un corte en la muñeca. Furioso, esos opacos y fríos ojos verdes se dirigieron hacia Noah.

-¡No dejaré que le hagas daño a Emma!-gruñó molesto y se interpuso entre ambos

-Tus amigos no pueden ayudarte-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sádica y era cierto pues Fahim y Francisco estaban ocupados peleando con algunos tripulantes que trataban de entrar al camarote- Solo tú y yo…

-¡Yo también sé pelear!-dijo ella y sin más preámbulo, atacó al isleño. El británico retrocedió y le lanzó una rápida estocada tras otra. La rubia era rápida, pero su velocidad no se comparaba a los siglos de experiencia del mayor. En un descuido la acorraló contra la pared, incluso cuando debía luchar también contra Noah.

-Veamos si las colonias pueden morir…-sentenció Arthur antes de lanzarle otra estocada justo al abdomen, pero la espada nunca la tocó porque Noah se había interpuesto entre ellos- Agh! Bloody Bastard!

-¡NO! ¡NOAH!-lloriqueó Emma sujetando el cuerpo de su amigo. Un segundo estruendo sacudió el barco y el Imperio Británico decidió salir del camarote aprovechando que Fahim y Francisco corrían hacia la rubia.

-Emma…-murmuró Noah mientras tosía un poco de sangre. Las lágrimas recorrían las suaves mejillas de la joven así que decidió sonreírle levemente- No temas… siempre quise morir en el mar y…cofcof… fue un honor…agh… haberte conocido… siempre supe que eras una chica… cofcof… ¿verdad Fahim?

-Así es…-el nombrado también estaba llorando mientras sujetaba la mano de su amigo- y los dos nos dimos cuenta de lo mucho que te gusta Antonio…-la muchacha los miró sorprendida sin poder dejar de llorar- ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro…

-Exacto-intervino Francisco con una sonrisa triste- El capitán Carriedo está locamente enamorado de ti… le es imposible esconderlo.

-No llores, Emma…-murmuró Noah respirando con dificultad y acarició la mejilla de la rubia- Busca al capitán… y sean felices…-y dicho esto, se quedó inerte con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-No… Noah…-sollozó la chica abrazando con fuerza el cadáver de su amigo sintiendo un gran vacío en su interior. Si tan solo no la hubiera defendido… si tan solo…

-Vámonos Emma…-dijo Fahim con un nudo en la garganta y cargó el cadáver de su mejor amigo para llevarlo a la cubierta- lo lanzaremos al mar, una sepultura digna de un pirata- otro estruendo recorrió el barco. Estaban en medio de una batalla, pero Noah merecía al menos eso-lo vengaremos, no te preocupes.

La chica asintió y secó sus lágrimas mientras el cadáver del chico se alejaba lentamente por el movimiento de las olas. Su interior se derrumbaba, ya no sentía fuerzas para seguir pues Fahim y Francisco podían ser los siguientes… si tan solo pudiera protegerlos de alguna manera…

-Deben irse-dijo la rubia de pronto y antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hacer algo, ella los empujó al único bote de remos. Confundidos, los hombres la observaron cortar las cuerdas y el bote cayó al agua con un estruendo- ¡Vayan al Holandés Volador y pregunten por mi hermano Lars! ¡Kirkland es mío!

-¡NO EMMA!-gritaron los dos al unísono pero tuvieron que alejarse remando o alguno de los dos barcos los aplastaría. Lentamente se acercaron al Holandés Volador y algunos marineros los ayudaron a subir. El alivio no duró mucho ya que de inmediato los sometieron contra el suelo. Ambos se estremecieron al escuchar los pasos autoritarios del holandés-¡Ayúdenos!

-¡Alto!-exclamó Antonio al reconocerlos- Son de mi tripulación- todos los marineros miraron a Lars quién hizo un gesto con la mano para que los liberaran- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Emmett?-preguntó el español inmediatamente.

-Se quedó en el barco, el capitán inglés mató a Noah y creemos que quiere vengarlo-comentó Fahim rápidamente y el alma se le fue a los pies al Imperio Español. Países Bajos apretó los puños dispuesto a golpear al ibérico.

* * *

Emma corría por la cubierta con su espada en alto. Tal vez no podía matar al Imperio Británico pero al menos lo dejaría tan herido que no podría levantarse en semanas. Furiosa lo vio dando órdenes mientras sujetaba el timón por lo que se acercó sigilosamente antes de saltarle encima.

-¡Mira quién decidió volver por más!-comentó Arthur deteniendo su ataque de nuevo y la arrojó hacia atrás de una patada en el estómago- Querida Emma, no puedes vencerme, entiéndelo.

La rubia ignoró esos comentarios y siguió atacándolo, utilizando las técnicas que había aprendido de España cosa que demostró ser inútil porque el británico llevaba siglos peleando contra el ibérico y ya se sabía todas sus tácticas, excepto una. Emma cayó al suelo por milésima vez pero se levantó rápidamente y logró derribar al inglés pues no se lo esperaba. Una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en los labios de la chica pues Antonio había caído con la misma táctica.

-Vaya…-dijo Arthur sorprendido al ser derribado y vio el filo del arma de la joven en su pecho- Vamos, atácame, estoy desarmado. Do it-La menor dudó y eso fue todo lo que necesitó el isleño para derribarla y quitarle su arma- Eres débil-la sometió contra el suelo, poniendo la punta de la espada en su abdomen.

-¡Suéltame!-chilló ella y lo alejó de una patada. El mayor se levantó de un salto y le lanzó una estocada, Emma retrocedió, esperando lo peor cuando una pesada alabarda cortó el espacio entre ambos, desviando el ataque inglés.

-Hello, Carriedo-dijo el Imperio Británico con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Salvando a tu princesa?- La sorpresa cruzó rápidamente los ojos del español quien levantó la alabarda para proteger a la rubia- Fuera de mi barco, cockroach!

-Aléjate de mi hermana-gruñó una voz fría detrás del inglés. Lars caminaba hacia ellos con una mirada de odio en los ojos. Por estar distraído, Arthur no se había dado cuenta que los holandeses habían abordado su barco y ahora estaban luchando contra su tripulación en la cubierta.

-Has perdido, Kirkland, tira tu espada-gruñó el Imperio Español con una sonrisa triunfante. Las dos miradas esmeraldas se cruzaron. El inglés dejó caer su espada pero rápidamente ordenó que incendiaran el barco. El Forbidden Fortune no caería en manos indignas.

El caos se apoderó de los presentes, muchos se lanzaron al agua, otros regresaron al Holandés Volador. Lars tomó en brazos a Emma y corrió hacia su barco mientras Antonio los seguía. Arthur bajó a las bodegas donde tenía oculto un bote de remos y ordenó que desalojaran el barco.

En cuanto el fuego alcanzó las bodegas de pólvora, el barco inglés estalló en pedazos. La chica observaba sorprendida como los pocos ingleses sobrevivientes se alejaban en el bote de remos mientras el Forbidden Fortune era tragado por el mar.

-Emma-dijo Lars llamando su atención- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?

-Estoy bien, hermano-contestó ella y el holandés suspiró aliviado por un momento antes de comenzar a regañarla acerca de lo peligroso, infantil, inmaduro, irresponsable que había sido toda su travesía. El Imperio Español los observaba a una distancia razonable y cada que sus miradas se encontraban, él la desviaba rápidamente.

Una vez que Lars dejó de regañarla y se encargó de dirigir el barco rumbo a tierra firme, la joven fue abordada por Fahim y Francisco que la abrazaron suavemente y la felicitaron por haber enfrentado a Kirkland ella sola. Todos seguían un poco tristes por lo de Noah pero finalmente todo había terminado. Los dos hombres se dirigieron a la cubierta para descansar un poco y Emma pudo acercarse tímidamente al español.

-Hola-sonrió tímidamente buscando su mirada pero el ibérico observaba el mar, pensativo- Yo… quería disculparme por no haberte dicho antes quién era… Sé que tuve varias oportunidades pero temía que si te enterabas, me regresarías a casa- él seguía sin decir nada, tan solo torció la boca levemente- sé que estuve en peligro muchas veces pero yo realmente quería conocer el océano y viajar y…

En ese momento, Antonio tomó su mano y la jaló para que entraran al camarote de Lars. Cerró rápidamente la puerta y la miró a los ojos notando la creciente confusión en la mirada de la joven.

-¿Antonio? ¿Qué hace…?-Emma no pudo terminar la pregunta antes de que los labios del español se posaran sobre los suyos. La pobre tan solo soltó un gritito de sorpresa cuando él la atrajo posesivamente rodeando su cintura con los brazos. Los labios del Imperio Español eran cálidos y demandantes, le robaron completamente el aliento, dejándola confundida y mareada cuando se separaron-Yo… ahm…

-Me engañaste-dijo el castaño mirándola fijamente mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento- y peor aún, me robaste-la confusión se hizo más grande con esa última palabra.

-¿Qué te robé?-preguntó confundida mientras un sonrojo se extendía por sus delicadas mejillas.

-Me robaste el corazón… y nunca le debes robar a un pirata o pagarás las consecuencias-una sonrisa juguetona apareció en los labios del moreno cuando se acercó para volver a besarla. La menor devolvió el beso con entusiasmo. Las manos del ibérico recorrieron la espalda ajena mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con los brazos.

Emma no supo en qué momento el español la llevó al escritorio del Holandés, tan solo sentía sus manos recorriendo y explorando su piel. Los besos se volvían más emocionados y apasionados conforme aumentaba la temperatura en ese camarote. Antonio sabía que Lars iba a matarlo por lo que iban a hacer pero no le importó en lo más mínimo, mientras no los escucharan, todo bien.

La ropa de ambos comenzó a caer al suelo entre jadeos y tiernas palabras de amor que se profesaban con un toque de pasión. Una brisa les despeinó los cabellos, ahora por fin podían hacer lo que sus corazones deseaban, ahora por fin, podían surcar juntos los aires de libertad.

* * *

Y fin...

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios

Annsmi: Lamento que no haya sido SpaBelEng.

Gracias por leer

Hasta el próximo fic

Se despide

Ghostpen94


End file.
